Amor a La Carta
by Miss Strawberry Fields
Summary: Akane y Ranma se conocen en una entrevista de trabajo para un restaurante muy famoso de la ciudad. Ambos son elegidos para ser Chef de aquél lugar. En un plan para conquistarla, Ranma pide a Akane que le enseñe a ser más expresivo, siendo Él un Casanova.
1. Smells Like Teen Spirit

Amor a La Carta

**Amor a La Carta**

_**I "El Comienzo de Todo"**_

Había sido el día más pesado de toda su vida. Aquél día gris, lluvioso, lleno de tráfico, gritos, estrés, gente insoportable, ruidos, tendría que ser el más importante de su vida ¡Porque encima le habían encargado un montón de favores! ¡Qué Barbaridad! Hasta estuvo a punto de perder su entrevista de trabajo.

Sentada en la sala del segundo piso de aquél moderno local, esperaba impaciente. La joven secretaria le llamó desde su escritorio.

-¿Akane Tendo?- La buscó con la mirada.

Akane se sobresaltó y levantó su mano con emoción – ¡Soy Yo!- Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

La secretaria extendió su mano, indicándole que tomara las planillas. La joven se puso de pie y las tomó. –Tienes que llenar estos documentos, enseguida serás atendida.-

Akane tomó las planillas y volvió a su asiento. Sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y se dispuso a llenar el documento.

Un muchacho entró a la sala, saludó sonriente. Se veía cansado, pero a la vez feliz y radiante. La secretaria le indicó que tomara asiento, y el joven se sentó junto a Akane, dejando caer su espalda en el respaldar de la silla.

-¡Puff! ¡Qué Día! ¿La gente está loca hoy no?- Preguntó mirando a la joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

Akane le miró de reojo, estaba concentrada llenando su documento. –Aunque sea no soy la única que lo piensa.- Exclamó aliviada de saber que alguien compartía ese mismo pensamiento.

El joven empezó a jugar con sus pulgares. –Y… ¿Hay mucha gente antes de ti?-

-No, sólo una chica que entró por la puerta de la derecha y un señor que fue por la de la izquierda.- Continuó llenando su documento. No quería entablar una conversación con quien podría ser "su rival", y no por envidia, si no porque la última vez que habló con un joven que competía con ella por una entrevista de trabajo, terminó siendo un engreído y un ligón.

El joven la miró de nuevo y sonrió -¿Nerviosa?- Preguntó interesado.

Esta vez, Akane le miró a los ojos. Pudo notar que su rostro le era muy familiar, podría decirse que demasiado. Había visto esa sonrisa en algún otro lado, y esos ojos. –Algo.- Contestó.

La chica que antes había entrado, salió de la oficina y le entregó un papel a la secretaria, se despidió y se fue.

Minutos más tarde, la secretaria le avisó a Akane que ya era su turno de entrar.

La joven se puso de pie, y antes de entrar escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

-¡Buena Suerte!- Exclamó con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Akane le devolvió el gesto sonriendo –Igualmente.-

Una vez adentró, se percató que no había nadie. Observó la oficina con mucha atención. Había cuadros de postres muy famosos, fotografías, una estantería repleta de libros de cocina un enorme ventanal, un escritorio y dos sillas. Un hombre salió del pequeño cuarto de baño, y se sonrió al ver a la joven.

-Akane… Tanda, Tendo…- Murmuró intentando recordar su apellido.

-Tendo.- Contestó Akane –Mi nombre es Akane Tendo señor.-

Sonrió nuevamente –Oh sí, sí, muchas gracias. Akane Tendo. Puedes sentarte Akane.- Le señaló la silla que estaba al frente del escritorio.

No tendría más de 35 años, estaba vestido con un pantalón blanco, camisa azul cielo, y un saco del mismo color que su pantalón. Akane sabía perfectamente quien era: Rhio Ross, uno de los dueños de aquél restaurante.

-Rhio Ross, mucho gusto.- Extendió su mano a la joven.

-Sí, sí lo sé, es usted, una gran persona.- Dijo Akane un poco nerviosa.

Rhio sonrió nuevamente –Pues muchas gracias Akane.-

Lo siguiente fueron preguntas acerca de sus estudios, su vida en general, a que se dedicaba, sus anteriores empleos, las preguntas típicas de una entrevista de trabajo.

Akane había querido ese empleo prácticamente desde siempre. Una vacante como Chef del restaurante Etcétera no era algo que podía conseguirse todos los días. Era una oportunidad en un millón. Aquél restaurante era conocido y renombrado en toda la ciudad; servían platos de la cocina internacional, y era famosísimo por sus postres. A parte de la excelente comida que allí ofrecían, estaba ubicado en una muy buena zona, y tenía un ambiente fenomenal.

Luego de un rato, después de varios chistes, y sonrisas, Akane se despidió del Dueño del establecimiento y salió de la oficina. Observó que en la sala de espera sólo estaba la secretaria, nadie más.

_-Aquél chico, ¿Habrá entrado ya?-_ Se preguntó a sí misma y encogiéndose de hombros entregó los papeles a la secretaria y se marchó del lugar.

Rhio le había dicho que le llamaría para avisarle, hubiese sido aceptada o no. Ya no estaba nerviosa, se sentía feliz con la entrevista, como si algo bueno fuese a pasar.

Por alguna extraña razón, seguía pensando en aquél chico, si tan sólo le hubiese preguntado su nombre… estaba segura de que lo conocía. Pensó que si ella entraba, aquél simpático joven sería rechazado, y probablemente no vería nunca más aquella hermosa sonrisa.

**¡Hola a Todos! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de **_**"Amor a la Carta"**_**, quizá haya sido muy corto, pero muy pronto actualizaré con un capítulo más largo. Ya saben que esto lo hago por diversión, y nada más, respetando los derechos del autor. **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor a La Carta**

_**II "Recordando lo Olvidado."**_

Varios días después, a la tarde-noche, Akane estaba en su departamento echada en el sofá del salón, viendo la televisión. Sonó el teléfono, pero ella no se levantó a contestarlo.

Su amiga y compañera de piso, Shampoo, fue corriendo a coger el teléfono.

-¿Diga? Ajam, Un momento.- En su rostro se veía cierta emoción. – ¡Akane!- Dijo por lo bajo –Es para ti¡del restaurante!- Completó muy emocionada.

Akane se levantó de un sopetón y fue corriendo a por el teléfono. Tras cogerlo, respiró profundo. -¿Sí¿Sr. Ross? Sí… ¿Yo?- Hubo un corto silencio – ¿Yo? Aja, sí, sí dígame.-

Shampoo se alegró por su amiga¡Por fin había conseguido aquél puesto que tanto deseó!

-Sí, sí, no se preocupe, allí estaré. ¡Muchísimas gracias! De verdad se lo agradezco, hasta mañana.- Colgó el teléfono y con mucha emoción se dirigió a su amiga.

-¡ME ELIGIERON A MÍ¡ME ELIGIERON A MÍ!- Gritaba Akane mientras saltaba de emoción por todo el salón.

Su amiga rió. -¡Pareces una cría! Pero ¿Qué más te dijo¿Cuándo empiezas?-

Akane se calmó un poco –Me dijo que mañana me presentara en su oficina, par arreglar algunas cosas, y para decirme cuando empiezo.- Una vez dicho esto, volvió a sonreír.

Shampoo sonrió también. – ¿Qué tal el jefe¿Simpático, mandón… guapo?- Esto último lo dijo con picardía.

Akane levantó una ceja -¿Tú para qué quieres saber eso? La que va a trabajar para él soy yo.-

-¡Por eso! Quien sabe, a lo mejor terminas montándotela con tu jefe, y ¿Por qué no si es guapo? Por eso necesito que me digas cabezona…-

-¡Shampoo¡Por supuesto que no voy a liarme con mi jefe! No soy de ese tipo… y bien lo sabes.- Dijo con seriedad.

Su amiga bromeó -¿Y con un compañero de trabajo?- Sonrió con malicia.

Akane la miró intentando no reírse. –Me voy a dar una ducha, antes de que sigas.-

Fue directamente al baño, mientras su amiga reía.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, a las 12:10, Akane llegó al establecimiento 15 minutos después de lo acordado, puesto a que su móvil había desaparecido misteriosamente, y se tardó 15 minutos buscándolo.

Entró rápidamente, subió al segundo piso, donde se encontraban las oficinas. Se encontró con la secretaria, quien la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Pase, que adentro están impacientes.-

_-"Mierda, la he cagado."- _Pensó la joven. Entró despacio, sin mucha prisa, llevándose una "sorpresa".

Dentro estaban Rhio y Ronald Ross (dueños del establecimiento) quienes se pusieron de pie al verla, y también… aquél chico, que había estado junto a ella el día que hizo su entrevista.

-Akane bienvenida.- Dijo Rhio sonriente. –Te presento a mi hermano Ronald Ross, supongo que también habrás oído hablar de Él.-

Akane sonrió y estrechó la mano de su otro jefe. –Encantada de conocerle.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo, Akane.- Contestó Ronald.

-¡Ah! Casi me olvido de ti, Akane… la razón por la cual te llamamos para que vinieras hoy, era para explicarte, que Ranma- Miró al joven de ojos azules -… Será tu compañero en la cocina.-

Akane estaba totalmente desencajada¿Compañero¿No se suponía que serían más personas¿Un equipo¿Por qué se había referido a "Ranma" como su compañero?

Rhio, al ver el gesto de incomprensión en el rostro de Akane explicó –Verás Akane, tu especialidad, son los postres ¿Cierto?- La joven asintió con la cabeza –Bueno, Ranma, se encarga de los platos fuertes del menú.-

La joven seguía sin comprender nada.

-A ver, en el currículum que nos entregaste, junto con las planillas, habían muy buenas recomendaciones de la Universidad donde estudiaste, y de tus antiguos empleos. Entonces decidimos que te encargaras de los postres de nuestro menú, que fueras tu quien los preparara. Ranma se encarga de preparar los platos fuertes, y juntos armarían el menú especial de cada día.- Explicó Rhio. –Por supuesto que, con ayuda de los otros Chef.-

Akane comenzó a entender. Buscaban a alguien que se especializara en postres, esa era ella, y al otro chico… bueno, eso era asunto de él.

El joven se acercó a ella, y sonrió –Ranma Saotome, es un placer poder conocer formalmente a mi compañera.-

Akane se fijó en su sonrisa, definitivamente, ella la había visto en otro lugar.

-Akane Tendo, mucho gusto.- Sonrió.

Luego de presentarse, y hablar sobre algunas cosas, Rhio les explicó a Ranma y a Akane que tenían que ir a por algunas cosas al supermercado, para un plato que iban a hacer especialmente para Él y su hermano esa noche.

Les dio dinero suficiente para que compraran lo que necesitaran y ambos fueron en el auto de Ranma al supermercado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el camino ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Akane porque estaba intentando recordar donde lo pudo haber visto anteriormente, y Ranma porque no quería interrumpir aquél silencio en el cual estaba sumergida la joven.

Llegaron al estacionamiento, Ranma buscaba un buen lugar para aparcar el coche cuando su copiloto interrumpió su búsqueda.

-¿De dónde te conozco?- Preguntó con ojos de niña preguntona.

Ranma sonrió ante aquella pregunta. –Mmm, quizá me hayas visto en alguna revista, o en películas de artes marciales¡hice cientos de esas!- Bromeó Ranma.

Como un recuerdo fugaz, Akane recordó el campamento. -¡Eso es¡El campamento de verano de hace 500 años¡Tú estabas en el!- Exclamó ilusionada por haber recordado algo.

El joven rió y le miró de reojo. –No puedo creer que tardaras tanto en recordarme, y de hecho, fueron 6 años.- Completó.

-O sea que¿Tú si te acordabas de mi? Vaya, pero ¡Qué de memoria tienes!-

Hace un poco más de 6 años, Ranma se matriculó en un campamento de artes marciales un verano. Estaba muy entusiasmado de conocer a otras personas que les gustara lo mismo que a él, y poder combatir con gente de niveles superiores al suyo. Destino o casualidad, Akane también había ido a aquél Campamento, puesto a que era mixto. Allí se habrán conocido…

Entraron al supermercado, mientras comentaban cosas acerca de aquél verano, Akane le reclamó el no haberle dicho nada acerca de que se conocían, mientras el joven se defendía contestándole que quizá esa ni siquiera recordara su cara.

-Pero ¡Es que estás muy cambiado! Ahora te ves más alto, más fuerte, con más presencia, aunque tienes la misma sonrisa.- Comentó mientras tomaba una botella de vino de una anaquel.

Ranma sonrió pícaramente –Vaya gracias, tú también estás muy, muy cambiada.- Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, de manera sexy.

La joven se sonrojó, para luego fruncir el ceño. –Espero que para bien.-

-Por supuesto, absolutamente todo para bien, bueno, no sé si aún se te queman las galletas en el horno.- Rió.

Akane recordó que, estando en el campamento, decidió preparar galletas para dar esa misma noche, pero para su mala suerte, estas se quemaron.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ya te gustaría que tus postres quedaran como los míos.- Expresó con mucha seguridad.

-Quizá tengas razón, pero jamás podrás igualar mi Cremme Brulee.-

La joven frunció el ceño, y se dirigieron a pagar la compra.

-Te propongo algo.- Dijo Ranma a la joven. –Esta noche, probaremos quien hace un mejor soufflé. Si ganas obedeceré tus órdenes en la cocina, todas al pie de la letra, sea lo que sea.- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y si tú ganas?- Preguntó Akane.

El joven sonrió. –Entonces me tendrás que dar un beso, uno muy dulce.- Completó.

Ranma sabía que no existía una persona capaz de superar los suflés que Él hacía. Todas sus conquistas, o la mayoría, habían caído rendidas a sus pies luego de probar uno de sus platos rompe corazones, entre esos, el Soufflé Saotome.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, esta vez es más largo que el anterior.

Si la trama ha sido un poco lenta, es porque necesitaba explicar bien lo que estaba pasando, pero a partir del próximo capítulo todo será más fluido entre los personajes.

¡Gracias por sus reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Amor a La Carta**

_**III "Compartiendo la Cocina"**_

La propuesta que Ranma le había hecho le había parecido muy fuera de lugar, pero ¿Cómo iba a negarse? El joven pensaría que tenía miedo, o que sus postres lo eran tan buenos como se decía, así que no le quedo otra que aceptar el reto. Al fin y al cabo, ella no pretendía perder.

Por la tarde-noche, antes de salir al restaurante a preparar la cena para Rhio y Ronald, Akane se encontraba en su departamento junto a su compañera Shampoo.

-¿Ya estás lista?- Preguntó Shampoo con interés.

Akane asintió. Estaba un poco nerviosa, quizá no tanto por el hecho que debía cocinar a sus jefes, sino por el reto que tenía con Ranma. ¿Cómo podía estar nerviosa por una tontería como esa?

Durante el trayecto, Shampoo la notó rara, estaba callada y un poco ansiosa.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Akane Tendo?- Preguntó con claridad.

Akane movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. –Eh, nada, nada estaba pensando en… la cena, nada más.- Intentó no pensar más en su apuesta con Ranma.

Shampoo levantó una ceja. –Pues no te creo.- Faltaban 2 cuadras para llegar.

Akane respiró hondo, no podía ocultarle nada a su amiga. –Es que… ¿Te acuerdas el chico que te mencioné? ¿El que va a estar conmigo hoy?- Preguntó a su amiga.

Shampoo asintió sin quitar la vista del camino. –El que estuvo en el campamento de artes marciales, si me contaste.-

Akane prosiguió. –Bueno, el caso es que apostamos a ver quien hacía el mejor postre. Si yo gano, el me tiene que obedecer en la cocina. Y si él gana… lo tengo que besar…- Dijo en voz baja, mientras se sonrojaba.

Llegaron al establecimiento. Shampoo miró fijamente a su amiga y se echó a reír.

Akane no entendía -¿Qué? ¡¿Te parece gracioso Shampoo?!-

Entre risas. –Y te estas comiendo la cabeza por ¿un beso? ¡Mujer! Que yo me esperaba algo más… fuerte. Pareces una cría.- Dijo mientras continuaba riéndose.

Akane frunció el ceño. –Gracias por nada… chao.- Se bajó del auto de su amiga y entró al restaurante.

Una vez dentro, respiró profundo. Miró las escaleras al segundo piso, el mostrador, la barra, las paredes, el ventanal, los cuadros, las figuras decorativas, las mesas y las sillas colocadas en perfecto orden. Aquél lugar era perfecto, pensó Akane. Dirigió sus curiosos y maravillados ojos a la puerta de la cocina, y pudo imaginar a Ranma detrás de ella, maquinando algún postre diabólicamente irresistible para que ella se derritiese ante Él.

"_Eso jamás." _ Pensó la joven, y entró a la cocina.

Pero no vio a nadie. Habían implementos de cocina, las cosas que habían comprado en el supermercado aquella mañana con Ranma, una mochila, al parecer Él había estado allí. Se acercó a una de las mesas y vio un libro

"_Recetas Saotome"_, estaba abierto, Akane leyó el título de la receta: _"Soufflé Casanova",_ y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

De repente, mientras reía, escuchó muy cerca de su oído una voz masculina que le decía -¿De qué se ríe la Señorita?-

Akane dio un ligero respingo y se volteó inmediatamente para descubrir de quien se trataba. –Hola, sólo estaba leyendo los nombres de tus recetas, y me parecieron un poco ¿extravagantes es la palabra?- Preguntó ella, aguantándose la risa.

Ranma descubrió de qué se trataba, frunció el ceño ligeramente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. –Son tan sólo una tanto… pintorescas, diría yo.- Tomó su libro y lo cerró. -¿Preparada? ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado para el postre pequeñita?- Preguntó Él.

-¿Pequeñita?- Preguntó Akane, intentó no hacerle caso a aquél "apodo", que el joven le tenía desde el campamento. –Pues voy a preparar un _Parfait _de Fresas¿Y tú?-

Ranma recordó lo que era un Parfait, el más común de ellos es el de fresas, irónicamente, el joven nunca había probado uno de fresas.

-Pues creo que nuestras recetas congenian, yo haré algo sencillo, un filete a la parmesana.-

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos. Cuando el silencio se empezó a tornar incómodo, Ranma recordó la apuesta.

-Entonces… ¿Piensas ganar la apuesta con el _Parfait_ de fresas o tienes algo bajo la manga?- Preguntó con picardía.

La joven no tenía nada más. Había pasado todo el día pensando acerca de cómo sería su primer día de trabajo, como le iría esa noche, y bueno, también sobre la apuesta.

-Creo que es mejor que empecemos.- Dijo Akane cortante.

Durante la preparación de la comida estuvieron muy divertidos, comentando acerca del campamento, viejas anécdotas, acerca de cuanto habían cambiado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían terminado.

-Uff, ¡Parece que terminamos!- Dijo Ranma, echándose en una silla.

Akane asintió. –Sí, sólo tengo que esperar una hora para sacar el _Parfait_ del frigorífico.- Se sentó en una silla frente a Él.

Ranma la observó de arriba abajo. Recordó aquél verano. Era una chica activa, muy entusiasta, optimista, con un carácter muy fuerte, una personalidad definida, un rostro celestial. Era muy hermosa.

Akane se sintió observada y posó su mirada sobre los ojos de Ranma. Se sonrojó, y pudo notar que el esbozó una linda sonrisa.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Pues de ti, Pequeñita.- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Akane frunció el ceño. –No me digas pequeñita.- Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al frigorífico.

Ranma la siguió, muy de cerca. –Espero que tu _Parfait_, pueda contra el "Soufflé Casanova". Cosa que dudo.-

Akane le miró desafiante. –Eso está por verse.

Cada uno escogió un lado de la cocina para ponerse a trabajar. Y así fue, Ranma estaba muy concentrado con su Soufflé, y Akane decorando y dándole los últimos toques a su _Parfait._

Eran las 11:00 de la noche, ya casi era la hora para que Rhio y Ronald Ross llegaran, así que debían darse prisa con la apuesta.

-Bien,- Dijo Akane. -¿Quién empieza?-

Ranma no lo dudó ni un segundo. –Las Damas primero, Pequeñita.- Sonrió y Akane frunció el ceño.

Estaba nerviosa, porque no quería darle un beso a un "casi" desconocido, no quería perder, por la opinión de los hermanos Ross acerca de su postre, y… porque aquellos ojos azules le miraban fijamente, ¿Por qué su mirada la hacía sonrojarse? Se sentía estúpida, como una cría.

-Aquí está…- Puso el _Parfait _sobre la mesa, y le ofreció la cuchara a Ranma.

El joven tomó la cuchara y probó el _Parfait_. Era un sabor excelente. La consistencia, el olor, el sabor, la presentación, todo. Era perfecto… realmente no podía conformarse con tan sólo eso, así que tomó un poco más.

Akane esperó la respuesta. El chico aún saboreaba el _Parfait_. -¿Y? ¿Algún cumplido, alguna felicitación?-

Ranma se preocupó un poco. Era demasiado bueno, Había causado un gran efecto en Él, pero esperaba que el Soufflé Casanova lo superara.

-Realmente… me has dejado sin palabras. No pensé que fuese tan bueno.-

Akane se sintió orgullosa de si misma. –Te lo dije.- Le sacó la lengua y sonrió.

-Mis postres son irresistibles.-

Ranma sonrió. Buscó su Soufflé y lo puso sobre la mesa, junto con una cuchara. –Ahora es mi turno.- Ranma tomó la cuchara, un poco de Soufflé y lo llevó en forma de avioncito hacia la linda y pequeñita boca de Akane.

Ella abrió la boca casi por inercia. Nada más fue sentir aquél sabor, y sus ojos se cerraron, sus oídos no escuchaban nada, sólo saboreaba aquél delicioso e irresistible Soufflé; se sentía como en el cielo, ¿Cómo tan deliciosamente matador podía estar permitido? Deberían meter a la cárcel al autor de aquél manjar de dioses… Ranma. Akane sabía que estaba derrotada, su _Parfait_ era bueno, pero había algo en el Soufflé de Ranma que… no habían palabras para describirlo. Decidió probar un poco más, y luego más, y más, y más…

-Esto… es…-

-…Increíble-

-Deliciosamente…-

-…Tentador-

-Yo, creo que… has…-

-¿Ganado el reto? Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora merezco mi recompensa.-

Akane volvió a la tierra. -¿Qué? ¿Cuál recompensa? No sé de que estás hablando.- Tomó una servilleta y se alejó un poco de Él con la silla, pues ésta tenía ruedas.

Ranma frunció el ceño ligeramente. –Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando Pequeñita. – Ella se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a una esquina de la cocina, cerca de la ventana. -O es qué acaso no recuerdas que…- Se acercó pausadamente a ella. -… Si yo ganaba, tenías que darme un beso.-

Akane se volteó y ambos se miraron fijamente. Ranma la miraba de una manera muy profunda, como si pudiera ver a través de sus ojos, más allá… esa mirada la hacía sonrojarse, y su sonrisa… ¡¿Por qué se sentía así?!

-No… creo que debas, no es lo más apropiado. Además ya deben de estar por llegar…-

–No, no, tú lo apostaste, no puedes prometer cosas que nos vas a cumplir.-

Ranma se acercó aún más a ella, dejándola casi sin salida.

De repente, sonó el timbre…

Akane se sintió aliviada por un momento. –Son ellos, me dijeron que cerrara, que tocarían… tengo que ir.-

Salió de la cocina, dejando al joven ojiazul, sólo… deseando que aquél timbre, nunca hubiese sonado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amor a La Carta**

_**IV: "Puede Ser"**_

Akane se dirigió a la entrada del establecimiento, para abrirles la puerta a los hermanos Ross. Lamentaba el haber dejado a Ranma solo, cortado, de aquella manera.

-Buenas Noches Akane.- Dijo Rhio, muy sonriente.

-Buenas Noches señor.- Contestó Akane.

Rhio sonrió. –Dime Rhio, es más… familiar.-

Ronald interrumpió. –Espero que todo esté listo, no me gusta esperar.-

Akane se quedó un poco cortada ante la interrupción de Ronald, pero asintió con la cabeza. Luego los llevó a la cocina donde estaba el joven de la trenza.

La mesa estaba puesta, antes de comenzar con su apuesta, la habían empezado a hacer, y dejado a medias. Pero Ranma la terminó de arreglar.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo Ranma un poco serio, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Ranma.- Dijeron los Ross al unísono.

Antes de sentarse a comer, Ronald explicó. –A ver ¿Y qué es lo que hacen ahí parados? Supongo que ya mi hermano les habrá comentado que mientras nosotros "evaluamos" la comida, ustedes deben marcharse.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron de piedra. ¿Debían irse? Definitivamente, estos dos estaban bastante locos.

-Así es- Continuó Rhio. –Es un simple protocolo, cosas nuestras. Mañana les diremos los resultados.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Y así fue, los dos jóvenes se retiraron. Akane debía volver caminando, ya que no había quedado en nada con Shampoo, y no es que le quedara lejísimos, pero había que caminar bastante para llegar al bloque donde vivía con Shampoo.

En cambio Ranma, había llevado su coche. Un Ford Mustang del '70, color azul marino. Hacía bastante frío esa noche.

-Bueno, supongo que… nos vemos mañana Ranma. Adiós.- La joven se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Justo cuando ya se estaba alejando lo suficiente (para que Ranma le hablara) el joven se ofreció a llevarla.

-¡Akane¡Akane Espera!- Exclamó Ranma, esperando que la joven se detuviese.

Akane escuchó los gritos de Ranma y se dio la vuelta. -¿Si?- Preguntó un poco confusa.

El joven relajó su rostro. -¿Te llevo a tu casa?-

La joven sonrió, sabiendo que Ranma no le podía ver, o distinguir los gestos por la distancia. -¡Me encantaría!- Dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia Ranma

El chico sonrió, y ambos se dirigieron a su auto.

Una vez dentro, Akane le dio la dirección del camino que debía tomar y partieron.

Hubo un silencio, pero no incómodo, sino de esos silencios "prudenciales" que siempre nos encontramos. Pero Akane necesitaba hablar. –Gracias por haberte ofrecido a llevarme a mi casa Ranma.- Dijo mientras sonreía.

Sin quitar los ojos del camino, Ranma pudo imaginar a la joven sonriendo, así que Él hizo lo mismo. –No te preocupes, pequeñita.- Esta vez le miró, y acarició levemente su barbilla.

Akane se sonrojó automáticamente. –Pequeñita…- Dijo por lo bajo. –Espero que sea un apodo de cariño…- Dijo mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

Ranma se sintió observado, el semáforo estaba en rojo, no había un alma en la calle, así que aparcó el auto en medio de la calle y le miró. Pudo notar a que se debía la forma en que Akane le miraba, era muy perceptivo con las mujeres.

-Por supuesto Pequeñita.- Ranma extendió su mano, ofreciéndosela a la joven.

-Pon tu mano sobre la mía, y verás…-

Akane sonrió levemente e hizo lo que Ranma le indicó. Pudo notar que su mano era más pequeña que la de Ranma; más delicada, más suave.

-¿Ahora lo ves?- Preguntó a Akane.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Ranma se volteó, quedó mirando al frente de nuevo. –Extiende tu brazo.- Indicó mientras extendía el suyo.

Akane hizo lo mismo y Ranma juntó ambos brazos. Remangó su camisa y el suéter de la joven, a la altura de los codos.

-Mira, mi brazo es más grueso, más grande… en cambio el tuyo es…- Acarició lentamente el brazo de Akane –tan suave, tan delicado, tan pequeño… _Eres más delicada que las alas de una mariposa, más bella que el pétalo de una rosa, y te digo en esta prosa, que tú Akane Tendo, eres la mujer más hermosa." _- Finalizó Ranma, dándole un beso en la mano a la joven.

Akane se sonrojó ante el piropo de Ranma, se sintió halagada pero inmediatamente pensó que, como sonaba a frase hecha, era posiblemente una táctica de conquista.

-¿Eso se lo dices a todas?- Preguntó mientras retiraba su mano se la del joven.

Lo que menos quería Ranma, era que la joven pensase que era un casanova. Podía recordar perfectamente las palabras de Akane, un día en el campamento…

FLASH BACK

_-¿Y tú Akane? __¿Cuándo piensas tener novio?- Preguntó una de las chicas a Akane._

_-Cuando alguien se gane mi corazón supongo, aunque todos los chicos de nuestra edad son unos tontos. Y paso de los ligones, si hay algo que no me gusta son los engreídos y los que creen que pueden conquistar a todas con su palabrerío absurdo…- Contestó ella._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Él siempre se había sentido atraído por la hija menor de los Tendo, su carácter, su manera de luchar, su sonrisa, su cara de niña y mujer, su cuerpo… el cual ahora era el de toda una mujer, su personalidad, era una chica en un millón. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de conquistarla, no iba a dejar pasarla por ser el casanova que era.

"_-¿Eso se lo dices a todas?- Preguntó mientras retiraba su mano se la del joven."_

Ranma movió la cabeza –No, no¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Preguntó Ranma, poniendo cara de inocente.

Akane le examinó con la mirada –No lo sé, me sonó a frase hecha.- Volvió su mirada a la ventana.

-¿Eso es lo que dices cuando te hacen un cumplido Pequeñita?-

Akane le miró nuevamente –Lo siento, no quise parecer grosera…-

Ranma sonrió y le dio un besito en la frente –No te preocupes pequeñita, quizá soy yo el que necesite consejos.-

-¿Consejos?-

-Sí, ya sabes… es que, voy a confesarte algo. Pero tienes que prometer que no te vas a reír ¿OK?- Dijo Ranma mientras la miraba.

Akane asintió -¿Te escapaste de la cárcel?- Dijo en tono de guasa, y seguidamente se echó a reír.

-No- Dijo con seriedad –Es sólo que… yo no soy un ligón. Y bueno, me es difícil expresarme, muchas veces.- Se expresó tímidamente.

¿Qué no era un ligón¿Qué era difícil expresarse con las mujeres¡JAH! Pero para conquistar a alguien de las mil y una formas, ahí si es un Campeón.

-Y bueno, pienso que tal vez… tú me podría enseñar, a soltarme un poco más, porque tú me inspiras confianza Pequeñita.- Finalizó, y la miró tímidamente.

Akane no sabía que contestarle. ¿Habrá sido verdad?

"_Se le ve tan sincero, tan dulce…" _Pensó, alguien que la miraba con esos ojos no podía estar mintiendo.

-No te preocupes Ranma… eso es normal, hay muchas personas que son tímidas, otras extrovertidas, otras calladas… no tiene nada de malo.- Sonrió al joven y éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias Pequeñita.-

Se quedaron callados un momento; Ranma estaba perdido en los ojos de Akane, y ella se limitó a mirarle.

Ranma interrumpió aquél silencio. –Por cierto, te recuerdo que… me debes un beso.-

Akane se quedó a cuadros ¡El beso¿Cómo es que aún no lo olvida?

-¿Algún día cumplirás tu promesa?- Preguntó mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Akane se sonrojó. –Puede ser…-

De repente, un coche que estaba detrás de ellos tocó el claxon repetidas veces.

Los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron y recordaron donde estaban.

El coche les pasó por un lado y se detuvo, el joven que lo conducía bajo el vidrio y les dijo – ¡Si se la quieren montar, háganlo en un aparcamiento, no en la calle!- Tras decir eso aceleró y se perdió rápidamente de allí.

-Será idiota…- Dijo Ranma.

Encendió el motor y se dirigieron a la casa de Akane. Durante el trayecto no hablaron mucho, Ranma le comentó a Akane como se sentía porque durante su vida había tenido las oportunidades de decir cuanto le gustaba una chica, y no lo aprovechaba. En parte eso era verdad, pero todo cambió después de los 17. A los 18 años, Ranma descubrió que tenía el poder de atraer a las mujeres y de conquistarlas con sus encantos, y sus deliciosos platillos, aunque no se había enamorado de ninguna. Ahora que tenía 23 años, poseía la ex

Cuando llegaron al bloque de Akane, Ranma apagó el motor y suspiró.

-¿Te molestaría si mañana te paso a buscar? Para ir juntos al restaurante…- Preguntó dulcemente. –Además, así puedo pasar más tiempo contigo Akane.-

Ella se sonrojó, quería pasar más tiempo con ella… asintió con la cabeza y sacó su móvil. –Dame tu número, así te llamo para confirmar.-

El joven sacó su móvil, le dio su número, Akane hizo lo mismo y Ranma apuntó el suyo en su móvil.

-Esto… supongo que, me voy-

-Te acompaño a la puerta.- Se bajó rápidamente y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta del coche a Akane. Tomó su mano y la ayudó a bajarse.

-Gracias.- Dijo Akane, con una linda sonrisa.

Ya en el portal, Akane sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta.

-¿Feliz¿O aún tienes que acompañarme a la entrada de mi piso para cerciorarte de si vivo aquí?- Dijo de forma sarcástica.

-Vale, vale. Me voy, pero mira que lo hice por ser un caballero.-

Ella rió por lo bajo. –Me divertí mucho contigo, en la cocina, preparando todo, probando tu postre, en el coche y…- Pausa –sé que te debo un beso pero…-

La joven se vio interrumpida por los labios de Ranma, quien se había acercado para cobrar su premio, por haber ganado la apuesta. Fue solo un pico, pero con un sabor muy dulce, como el de el postre más delicioso y tentador. Ranma se separó lentamente, y le miró a los ojos.

Akane, le miró también, incrédula de lo que había pasado.

-Ya está, ahora no me debes nad…-

Esta vez fue Akane quien le besó, y Él no podía recriminárselo en el futuro, porque así había sido la apuesta ¿No?

FLASH BACK

_-¿Y si tú ganas?- Preguntó Akane._

_El joven sonrió. –Entonces me tendrás que dar un beso, uno muy dulce.- Completó._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Así que sólo estaba cumpliendo con la apuesta. Lo que antes había sido un inocente beso, se había convertido en una deliciosa mezcla de sensaciones.

Akane finalizó dándole un besito en la punta de la nariz.

Ranma estaba flipado, no podía creerlo… el sabor de los besos de Akane era aún más tentador que el de todas las mujeres que alguna vez había besado.

Akane sonrió ante el gesto del chico. -Dijiste que debía ser un beso muy dulce ¿No?- Sonrió con picardía y entró –Buenas noches Ranma, que duermas bien.- Completó cerrando la puerta, sin borrar esa hermosa sonrisa de su cara.

-Buenas noches… Akane.-

* * *

**¡Holaaa! Este capítulo lo he hecho más largo que los anteriores, disfruté mucho el escribirlo, y espero que ustedes también lo disfruten cuando lo lean. ¡Qué pillina Akane! Que no pudo quedarse con tan poco… sé que les dije que actualizaría pronto (bueno, fue más pronto que la vez pasada) Pero estuve ocupada con los ensayos finales y la presentación de una coreografía. **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Puede Ser, es el nombre de una canción de El Canto del Loco con la Oreja de Van Gogh. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Amor a La Carta**

_**V: "Beautiful Soul"**_

"_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your __Beautiful Soul..__."_

Esa noche, Ranma no pudo dejar de pensar en el delicioso beso que Akane le había dado. Él simplemente le había dado un pico, porque con eso era suficiente, con tal de no presionar a la joven; pero en cambio de enojarse, Akane le devolvió un beso, uno de verdad.

-Que hermosa eres Akane Tendo… tan especial.- Se decía una y otra vez, hasta que se quedó dormido.-

---------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Akane se despertó irradiando alegría y buenas vibras. Estaba muy sonriente, más amable de que costumbre. Así estuvo durante todo el día, hasta llegar la tarde. Shampoo sospechaba que detrás de esa sonrisa, había algo más.

-¿A qué se debe tanta alegría jovencita?- Preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja.

Akane le miró de reojo. -¿Será que uno no puede estar feliz¿Tiene que haber una razón?- Contestó, con otra pregunta.

-Pues déjame decirte querida, que tu alegría no es igual a la de siempre. Déjame adivinar… ¿Te la liaste con tu jefe?- Intentó averiguar la china, con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Negó Akane.

-Bueno… ¿Algo más suave quizá¿Un beso?-

Akane se sonrojó –Ssí… pero no precisamente con mi jefe…- Completó tímidamente.-

Shampoo abrió los ojos como platos. -¡¿Entonces si con quién?!- Hubo un silencio, Akane miró a su compañera de piso y Shampoo supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba. -¡RANMA! Pero… ¿Fue por la apuesta¿Hicieron algo más¿Cómo fue¿Te gustó?- Interrogaba Shampoo a su amiga.

Akane respiró hondo. –En parte sí, pero fui yo quien le besé.-

Shampoo estaba sorprendida –Pero¿no era que no le querías besar¿Cómo es acabaste besándolo?-

La joven se explicó –Al principio, no le quise besar, me dio muchísimo miedo, no sé por que. Luego cuando ya estábamos aquí, Él se acercó y me besó, pero fue sólo un pico.- Pausa –Luego, cuando me dijo que ya no le debía nada… yo le besé, sólo que este si fue un beso, _uno muy dulce._- Repitió las palabras de Ranma.

-Me has dejado… y bien que decías que no serías capaz de liarte con un compañero, que eso estaba mal, que la moral…- Bromeó Shampoo.

-Sólo ha sido un simple beso, nada más. Y fue porque era una apuesta.- Completó Akane.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, el móvil de Akane empezó a sonar.

La joven tomó su móvil y se fijó en el nombre… Ranma. Miró a Shampoo y contestó. -¿Ranma?-

-Akane.-

-Esto… me olvidé de llamarte, para decirte que me pasaras a buscar, lo siento.-

Ranma sonrió. –No te preocupes, de todos modos me tienes que decir que sí.-

-¿Y eso por qué?- Preguntó con interés.

Ranma sonrió nuevamente. –Porque estoy abajo., Pequeñita.- Dijo, y seguidamente cerró su móvil.

Akane se quedó de piedra. –Está abajo… está abajo, me vino a recoger¡está abajo!- Se repetía una y otra vez, mientras corría por la casa buscando sus cosas.

-¡Cálmate Akane! Respira, si tanto le importa no creo que le moleste esperarte por 5 minutos, no creo que le importe.- Decía Shampoo, intentando calmar a su amiga.

Akane encontró sus llaves y se puso uno de sus Crocs rápidamente –Pero a mí si me importa.- Salió volada del piso y no esperó que el elevador llegara, sino que fue directamente por las escaleras, desde el piso 9.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma esperaba en el auto. Miró en dirección al portal, y recordó aquél delicioso beso que Akane le había dado… daría lo que fuese por otro igual. No pudo evitar sonreír, de repente, Akane apareció en el portal.

La joven bajó las escaleras corriendo, abrió la puerta y se acomodó el uniforme. Corrió hacia el auto de Ranma y este le abrió la puerta desde adentro.

-Ya… estoy… ya estoy acá.- Dijo Akane respirando profundo, ahogada.

Ranma se rió.

Akane intentó habla runa vez más –De qué… te ríes?- Rápidamente se dio cuenta de su estado- Se acomodó el cabello y el uniforme de Chef, una vez más. –Es que, esto… no quería, hacerte esperar.

-Akane, sólo han pasado 5 minutos. Pudiste haber tomado 10 o más, tranquila, no me iba a ir.- Encendió el motor y se fueron al restaurante.

-Por cierto,- Dijo el joven. –Linda combinación de Crocs, Pequeñita.- Tras decir eso le miró pícaramente y sonrió.

Akane se fijó y… tenía uno verde y el otro de color naranja. Se sonrojó por completó y miró a Ranma.

-Aunque sea no te pusiste los dos del pie izquierdo.- Dijo Ranma entre risas.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"_...I know that you are something special..." _

Eran las 5 de la tarde, en viernes, al Restaurante Etcétera empezaban a llegar los empleados. Rhio saludaba a sus empleados amablemente. En un momento en el que estaba solo, su Kai, uno de los Chef, se le acercó.

-¿Saotome y Akane?- Preguntó mientras se servía una copa de vino, en la barra.

Rhio ya les había comentado a sus empleados que Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo se unirían al equipo, y les explicó que puestos ocuparían. -¿Saotome y Akane¿Por qué te refieres a Él con su apellido y ella por su nombre?- Preguntó curioso.

Kai sonrió de medio lado. –Sabes bien porqué…- Kai le hablaba con mucha confianza a Rhio Ross, porque con Ronald no tenía esa facilidad. –Además el no me cae bien.-

Rhio conocía esa mirada. Kai siempre había querido ser el Chef principal, y ahora que Ranma, con tan sólo una entrevista había ocupado ese puesto, era un obstáculo para Él. –Kai, espero que no intentes hacer con ella, lo que has hecho con todas tus compañeras.-

-Corrección, sólo con las que me gustan, y ¿qué tiene de malo cortejar a una dama, decirle lo bien que cocina, lo guapa que se ve?- Preguntó mientras bebía un sorbo de vino.

-Que Akane, no es cualquiera, es una Chef muy buena, con excelentes referencias, y no quiero que presente una carta de renuncia como nos pasó una vez con esa chica… Asuka.- Completó seriamente.

Kai se explicó. –Lo de Asuka fue un caso especial. No te preocupes no voy a hacerle nada a Akane…- Se levantó se la silla y fue a la cocina. –…nada que no quiera.- Finalizó diciendo por lo bajo.

"_To you I'd be always faithful..."_

Ranma y Akane entraron al establecimiento.

Akane aún estaba avergonzada ¡Presentarse así en su primer día de trabajo!

Ranma pudo notar el rubor de la joven, intentó hacerla reír.

-Calma Akane, no estés avergonzada. A cualquiera le pasa, irse de casa con un zapato diferente…- Dijo, aguanto la risa.

Akane frunció el ceño, intentando no sonreír. –No es gracioso Ranma.- Dijo, haciendo pucheros, y cruzándose de brazos, como si fuera una cría.

Ranma sonrió dulcemente, y la abrazó. –Tranquila, todo va a salir bien Pequeñita.- Le guiñó el ojo.

Akane no tuvo tiempo de responder. Rhio se acercó a ellos, para darles un abrazo. -¡Bienvenidos¿Cómo están los nuevos Chef de Etcétera? Vayan, vayan, que su cocina los espera.- Decía alegremente.

-Espere, eso quiere decir que…-

-Que están dentro.- Respondió Ronald, con una pequeña sonrisa. –Felicidades.-

Dijo serio.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron alegremente, Ranma abrazaba a Akane con un brazo, ya que el otro lo tenía en el bolsillo.

Suri, una de las Chef, miraba atentamente la escena. Estaba un poco emocionada porque Ranma y Akane se unirían al equipo.

-¡Aquí vienen!- Exclamó para que los demás la oyesen.

Todos se pusieron cerca, para recibir a los dos jóvenes.

Ranma y Akane entraron comentando entre risas, aún abrazados. Ambos se quedaron a cuadros cuando se vieron abrazados con su "equipo" mirándolos.

Se separaron rápidamente. Akane sonrió al ver la escena.

-¡Bienvenidos a nuest… su cocina!- Exclamó Suri, con mucha alegría. –Soy Suri, es un gusto conocerles.-

Akane sonrió nuevamente. –Muchas gracias por esta bienvenida Suri, y a todos. Yo soy Akane Tendo, y él…- Miró a Ranma que permanecía a su lado.

Dio un paso adelante -Ranma Saotome.- Sonrió tímidamente y retrocedió para quedar junto a Akane.

Kai miraba atentamente a Akane, cada detalle de su rostro, el flequillo rebelde, su impecable sonrisa, sus lindos ojos, esos femeninos y carnosos labios… todo estaba perfectamente en su lugar.

Poco a poco, fueron conociendo a los demás. Luego de un rato, los clientes empezaban a llegar, ya los meseros (mozos, mesoneros, camareros) habían salido para atenderles.

Ranma compartió sus ideas de que plato había elegido para el día, se organizó con los otros Chef.

-¡Akane!-

-Dime Suri.-

-¿Ya tienes en mente que postre vamos a servir hoy? Como postre principal…- Explicó Suri.

Akane asintió. –Sí, había pensado en que podríamos servir Panacotta.-

Explicó cómo se podía hacer, de una manera más fácil y rápida.

-¿Por qué no te servimos a ti?- Preguntó una voz masculina, de una manera seductora.

-¿Disculpa?- Preguntó Akane, un poco ruborizada por aquella "propuesta".

Kai se acercó a ella. Sus compañeros observaron la escena atentamente, mientras continuaban haciendo su trabajo. A Ranma le llamó poderosamente la atención la soltura con la que le hablaba ese joven a Akane.

-Decía que, probablemente tengamos más éxito si servimos algo tan dulce como o tú.- Tomó su mano y le dio un beso, luego le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Akane se sonrojó. –Pues… gracias por el cumplido, no creo que les de tiempo de cocinarme, ni tampoco creo que quieran.-

Kai sonrió y se retiró para realizar su trabajo.

Ranma se acercó a Akane, estaba un poco molesto. –Vaya, tu primer día y ya estás flirteando con uno de tus compañeros…-

Akane notó ese tono de voz tajante -¿Estás celoso?- Le miró de forma sexy, y al ver que el joven se sonrojaba decidió dar la conversación por terminada.

–Creo que tus gestos dicen más que tus palabras.-

El joven se sorprendió¿Cómo era posible que a esas alturas de su vida se sonrojara por una estúpida pregunta? Ya se lo había propuesto, Akane no era como las demás había algo especial en ella, no era otra cara bonita, tenía algo, su personalidad, su corazón, su alma. No iba a permitir que otro se la quitara, así que decidió continuar con su plan.

* * *

**¡Holaaa! Pues esta vez si actualicé más pronto que la vez pasada. Ya vieron que hay nuevos personajes, y no creo que les guste mucho uno de ellos, jeje Kai. Pero ya verán que planes tiene Ranma bajo su mango. **

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews! La verdad me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la historia.**

**Beautiful Soul****, es una canción de Jesse McCartney. **

**¡Nos Vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amor a La Carta**

_**VI: "Stranger"**_

"_Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much you hide"_

Los pedidos se hacían más y más numerosos, todos los clientes querían probar tan mencionado postre, de aquella nueva Chef. Era una de esas noches de viernes, muy concurridas.

Rhio Ross, entró a la cocina, en busca de su nueva adquisición. -¡Akane! Akane, ven conmigo, hay unas personas que quieren conocerte.-

Akane se sorprendió¡Era su primer día y ya querían conocerla! Le estaba yendo mejor de lo esperado.

Ambos salieron de la cocina. En el camino Rhio le comentó a Akane de quiénes se trataba.

-Son unos clientes jóvenes, hicieron la reservación antes de ayer. La joven estaba muy entusiasmada de conocerte. Decía mientras miraba a Akane satisfecho.

Al llegar a la mesa, Akane se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba. -¿Shampoo¿Qué, qué haces aquí?- Preguntó, con una mezcla de incredulidad y alegría.

Rhio se abstuvo de preguntar, y por donde llegó, se fue, suponiendo que eran conocidos de Akane, dejándoles que congeniaran.

-Por supuesto, Akane, o debo decir Chef Akane. No podía perderme la oportunidad de probar uno de tus deliciosos postres.- Dijo, de forma exagerada.

Akane sonrió, y miró al acompañante de su amiga.

-¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, Akane, el es Mousse; Mousse ella es mi compañera de piso, Akane.- Dijo Shampoo sonriente.

Los jóvenes se presentaron y sonrieron.

-Pero no quiero perder la oportunidad de conocer al Chef Saotome.- Exclamó la china. –Mousse es amigo de Ranma¿Crees que podías traerlo?- Preguntó.

Akane se sorprendió. ¡Vaya que el mundo era chico! Asintió y fue a por Ranma en la cocina.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"_You treat me like a queen when we go out, wanna show everyone what our love's about..."_

En la cocina, Ranma trabajaba cuidadosamente, con un ojo en lo que preparaba y el otro en Kai. ¿Quién era ese tipo¿Qué quería con Akane¿Por qué la trataba de esa manera?

Decidió acercarse a Él, para averiguar un poco.

-Movidita, la noche ¿no?- Preguntó Ranma al joven.

Kai le miró de reojo. –Como siempre¿Por qué¿Muy duro para ti?- Preguntó de manera desafiante.

-Para nada.- Contestó Ranma de manera tajante.

Kai continuó la conversación, mientras decoraba una de las Panacottas. –Parece que a tu ¿amiga? Akane le está yendo muy bien.- Sonrió de manera pedante.

A Ranma le irritó aquél tono de voz. –_MI AMIGA, MI AKANE, no tuya.- _Pensó. –Por supuesto, ella es muy talentosa, muy buena.-

Kai dibujó otra de sus sonrisas en su rostro. –Nunca mejor dicho… buenísima.- Miró a Ranma con aires de superioridad, y dejó el plato ya listo sobre el estante.

Akane entró muy alegre, buscando a Ranma. -¡Ranma¡Ranma!- Buscaba a su compañero.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó serio.

-Afuera está mi amiga Shampoo, dice que quiere conocerte. Y está con un chico, que dice ser tu amigo.-

Ranma levantó una ceja. -¿Un amigo¿Cómo se llama?-

-Mousse, algo así. ¡Pero ven conmigo!- Lo tomó de la mano y salieron rápidamente de la cocina.

Al llegar allá Mousse sonrió. -¡Ranmita! Quiero decir, Chef Saotome, que alegría verlo.-

Ranma sonrió. -¡Mousse! Cuanto tiempo sin verte…- Dijo en tono de guasa, Mousse era el compañero de Ranma. Se habían mudado al piso.

Shampoo observaba detenidamente a Ranma. Era guapísimo, su amiga tenía mucha suerte.

-Por cierto Akane- Dijo Mousse. –Ranma tiene razón, eres encantadora.- Sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a la joven.

Akane sonrió, y se sonrojó un poco. –Gracias Mousse, así que… eso es lo que te dice Saotome de mí.-

Ranma se sonrojó al máximo. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-¡Por supuesto¡Está encantado contigo! Y ya puedo ver porque, aparte de ser guapa y simpática¡te encanta jugar con los colores!- Bromeó Mousse, al ver los Crocs de Akane.

Akane se sonrojó, y se limitó a sonreír.

Mousse estaba dejándolo en evidencia, debía salir de ahí. –Eh, Akane, creo que, debemos volver a la cocina. Nos necesitan. Fue un placer conocerte Shampoo, espero que nos veamos muy pronto.- Sonrió y dirigió su mirada a su amigo. –Chao, Mousse.-

---------------------------------------------------------------

"_There's no kindness in your eyes, the way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell whats going on this time, Theres a stranger in my life."_

Durante la noche, Kai coqueteaba con Akane, la miraba con ojos seductores, le decía frases para intentar conquistarla. Lo que más le molestaba a Ranma era que Akane no hacía nada para detenerlo, como si le gustara. Estaba ¿Celoso?

Ya muy tarde, cuando estaban cerrando, y luego de despedirse, Ranma salió del restaurante para irse.

Akane al darse cuenta, corrió tras Él. -¡Ranma¡Ranma espérame!- Desanudaba su delantal mientras corría hacia el joven.

Ranma se volteó. –Dime.- Dijo serio.

-Pensé que… me… ibas a llevar… como ayer.- Sonrió tímidamente.

-¡¿En serio¡Yo pensé que te ibas a ir con tu amiguito¿Kincho?- Dijo irónicamente, un poco irritado.

Akane se quedó a cuadros ¿Ranma estaba celoso? –Kai, y no, pero si tú no me quieres llevar está bien… yo, veré que hago.- Cambió su sonrisa a un gesto un poco triste. –Caminaré, buenas noches Ranma.- Se volteó para irse.

_-¡No Ranma No¡No seas idiota¡Es hora del aplicar el plan!- _Pensó. –Akane… espera.- Fue hacia ella y la tomó del brazo. –Yo... lo, lo siento. Es que… me… estaba un poco…-

-¿Celoso?- Preguntó la joven. Al principio le había sorprendido esa conducta del joven; pero luego, pensó en que si estaba celoso, era porque estaba interesado en ella, y Akane, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, también se sentía muy atraída hacia Ranma.

-Lo siento. Pero como lo vi tan cerca de ti, yo pensé que… Kincho es un ligón, y está intentando seducirte con sus tácticas baratas.- Dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

Akane rió por la bajo y empezó a caminar. –Sus tácticas baratas… A ver¿Y las tuyas cómo son¿Irresistibles?- Ranma sonrió. –Yo diría que un poco excéntricas, o así eran en el campamento.-

-¿Excéntricas? Pintorescas, diría yo.- Ranma le abrió la puerta del coche a la joven. Cuando estaban dentro, el joven encendió el motor, y se fueron hacia el bloque de Akane. Ambos estuvieron callados todo el transcurso.

Al llegar al bloque, Ranma se bajó del coche, para abrirle la puerta a Akane y acompañarla al portal.

Cuando estaban en el portal, Ranma sacó el tema. –Las intenciones de los casanovas, son iguales, siempre quieren lo mismo, ya sabes… de que hablo. Y bueno yo no soy un ligón, pero Él sí. ¿Entiendes?- Se explicó intentado parecer bueno e inocente.

Akane rió. –La verdad, no mucho, a ver veamos: Dices que KAI, es un ligón y sólo está intentando engatusarme¿No?-

Ranma asintió.

-… Y tú sólo quieres lo mejor para mí¿verdad?-

-Ajam- Se acercó a ella lentamente.

Akane le miró a los ojos. -Y… ¿Qué es lo mejor para mí Saotome?- Preguntó divertida. Al notar que el joven se había acercado, no pudo evitar mirar sus labios.

Ranma sonrió de manera sexy. -Muy fácil, lo estás mirando en este momento.- Se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de la joven.

La respiración de Akane se aceleró, tener al joven tan cerca… -Ranma, no creo que sea buena… idea…- Dijo mientras miraba los labios del joven.

-No te preocupes Pequeñita, que no muerdo…- Posó sus manos en la cintura de Akane, y rozó sus labios con los de la joven.

Akane cerró los ojos automáticamente y tomó el rostro de Ranma dulcemente mientras Él profundizaba el beso.

El joven la acercó a Él aún más. –Eres tan linda… tan dulce.-

Akane se separó ligeramente de Él. –Ranma… no creo, que esto esté bien.- Dijo, aún con los ojos cerrados.

La miró un poco confundido. -¿Qué pasa Pequeñita¿No te gustan mis besos? Ah… es eso…- Bajó la mirada.

-¡No, no! No es eso Ranma es que…-

Le miró nuevamente. -Entonces¿Si te gustan?-

-Ssí…- Dijo totalmente sonrojada.

Ranma la besó nuevamente. –A mí, me encantan tus labios…- Sus besos, pasaron de ser tiernos, a apasionados.

Akane se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, y ella lo sabía, pero la manera en que Ranma la besaba era especial, irresistible.

-Ranma para.- Le costaba un poco separar sus labios de los del joven –Ranma, por favor.-

El joven hizo caso a sus palabras, y le miró profundamente a los ojos. Era tan hermosa, tan especial, por alguna razón, su atracción por Akane se había vuelto más que física. Cuando veía sus ojos, cuando la veía sonreír, cuando la besaba, podía sentir una conexión… algo especial, algo diferente.

-Yo… no está bien que hagamos esto.- Se separó ligeramente de Él.

-Pensé que yo… Akane, tú me gustas, mucho. Y… aunque me cueste un poco decírtelo, es verdad. No quiero que pienses que quiero jugar contigo, Pequeñita.- La miró dulcemente.

Akane no sabía que decir. –Yo, tú, tú también me… gustas, pero creo que… debemos ir un poco más… despacio ¿Entiendes?-

Ranma acarició la mejilla de la joven. –Entiendo.- Sonrió tiernamente.

Akane le devolvió la sonrisa, y sacó sus llaves. –Creo que, este portal tiene algo. ¿Cada vez que me traigas pasará lo mismo?- Preguntó divertida, mientras abría la puerta.

-Sí con "lo mismo", te refieres a ti y a mí, besándonos, pues eso espero.- Sonrió a la joven.

Akane rió por lo bajo. –No te acostumbres mucho. –Sonrió. –Buenas Noches Ranma, sueña con los angelitos.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, soñaré contigo, buenas noches Pequeñita.-

Akane entró y Ranma se retiró.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma llegó al piso donde vivía, entró y al encender la luz, se encontró con Mousse, esperándolo en el sofá.

-¡¿Mousse¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde, esperándome?- Preguntó el joven de la trenza.

-Quería saber que ha pasado con Akane.- Dijo muy relajado.

Ranma se echó junto a Él. –Nada, cosas. Ya me deberías estar contando que es lo que tú has hecho con la amiga de Akane, Shampoo

-Ya te diré… primero habla tú-

-Akane odia a los ligones, prefiere los tipos sensibles… entonces yo le voy a dar al Ranma sensible. Tácticas de conquista, dales lo que quieren. Si eso las hace felices, entonces tú eres feliz.- Completó muy seguro de si mismo. –Pero… con Akane es diferente. Porque ella me hace querer ser así, mejor.-

Mousse sonrió. –Akane te gusta macho, ella tiene algo especial.-

* * *

**¡Heeey! Actualicé pronto, pues tengo que aprovechar mi tiempo libre. Ese Ranma si que sabe como hacer que Akane no se resista a sus besos, picarón, jeje. ¡Muchísimas Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Aprecio mucho que les guste lo que escribo.**

**Stranger****, es una canción de ****Hilary Duff****, de su álbum Dignity.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Amor a La Carta**

_**VII: "I Wanna Be With You"**_

"_I try but I can't seem to get myself, To think of anything but you, Your breath on my face, Your warm gentle kiss, I taste the truth..."_

-Yo… no está bien que hagamos esto.- Se separó ligeramente de Él.

-Pensé que yo… Akane, tú me gustas, mucho. Y… aunque me cueste un poco decírtelo, es verdad. No quiero que pienses que quiero jugar contigo, Pequeñita.- La miró dulcemente.

Akane no sabía que decir. –Yo, tú, tú también me… gustas, pero creo que… debemos ir un poco más… despacio ¿Entiendes?-

_**-.-**_

¿Estaba mal lo que había hecho? Era cierto que Ranma y ella eran tan sólo amigos, y tenía presente que se conocían no se prácticamente, pero Él era el chico del campamento o sea que ¡Sí lo conocía! Aunque eso había sido hace mucho tiempo y la gente cambia… Akane se sentía en un dilema moral, (lo cual era tan sólo una tontería que ella exageraba) ¿Querer o no Querer¿Darle una oportunidad a Ranma¿Salir? Su mente no estaba tan segura, pero su corazón lo pedía a gritos. Para sacarse esa confusión, decidió pedir un consejo a Shampoo, su siempre fiel, amable, buena, mejor amiga, comprensiva…

-¡¿CÓMO ME PREGUNTAS ESO?!- Exclamó Shampoo, haciendo que Akane se asustara. -¡Por supuesto que SÍ Akane Tendo! Si sientes que quieres a Ranma, que te gusta, que te atrae y si Él siente lo mismo por ti ¡Sólo Salgan!- Decía Shampoo, con mucha seguridad.

Akane dudaba. -¿Segura? De todos modos, el tampoco me lo ha pedido ni nada… así que yo no…-

Shampoo la interrumpió. –Serás tonta, a ver¿Él te dijo que le gustabas?-

La joven asintió.

-¿Y tú le dijiste que también te gustaba?-

-Ajam, pero que quería ir más despacio… Él dijo que estaba bien.-

-¡ENTONCES NO SE HABLE MÁS! Está clarísimo.- Se levantó del sofá, y fue en dirección a la cocina. –Ranma quiere salir contigo… y quizá, algo más.- Le guiñó el ojo a su amiga, y esta se sonrojó.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_  
__"...We know what I came here for, So I won't ask for more..."_

Ranma había pensado muchas cosas¿Cómo invitar a Akane a una cita, sin parecer un experto? Eso era fácil… pero¿Dónde sería? Seguramente no en un motel… o algo parecido. Él quería tener a Akane, la deseaba cada vez más, y se había dado cuenta de ello puesto a que cada vez que la besaba sentía un fuego en su interior. Conocía perfectamente el deseo carnal, pero aquello iba más allá, estaba entrelazado a un sentimiento profundo… ¿Amor¡Jah! Eso no era posible, no en tampoco tiempo… ¿O sí?

Fuese lo que fuese, sabía que quería a Akane, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese con tal de tenerla sólo para Él, así fuese sentar cabeza.

Poco después del mediodía (el restaurante habría más temprano los sábados), Ranma recibió un mensaje de Akane, para que no la fuese a recoger a su casa, simplemente decía que se encontrarían allá.

Ranma pensó que seguramente tenía algo que hacer, y llegaría más tarde, pero fue todo lo contrario…

_**-.-**_

Luego de un buen rato de haber llegado , Akane organizaba el menú de postres especiales que servirían ese día.

-Las Panacottas han sido un éxito total.- Se dijo a si misma.

Kai se acercó a ella. –Al igual que tú, guapa.- Posó sus manos sobre la mesa, y la miró de manera sexy.

Akane sonrió. _(N.A: Si han sido atentos, se habrán dado cuenta de que Akane sólo se sonroja con las cosas que Ranma le dice, y muy pocas veces, con algo que Kai le diga.) _-Muchas gracias Kai.-

Kai cambió el tema, se recostó de un anaquel, y se cruzó de brazos. -Me parece un poco raro, el que no estés con Saotome…- Quería saber que relación tenían esos dos.

-¡Oh! Sí, pues, como verás hoy he llegado más temprano. Quería modificar algunas cosas en el menú de postres.- Explicó la joven.

Kai sonrió. –Ya me parecía raro que no llegaras con tu novio.-

Akane le miró automáticamente al escuchar esa palabra ¿Novio¿Se notaba tanto lo mucho que le gustaba Ranma? Eso era un problema. –No¿Novio? No, no, Ranma y yo…- Le miró a los ojos. -… No estamos juntos.- Sonrió nerviosa y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

Kai se descruzó de brazos. –Entiendo.- Sin que la joven se diera cuenta, se fijó en cada detalle su rostro…

_**-.-**_

Ranma llegó al lugar a las 2 de la tarde, saludó Ronald, algunos de los empleados y se fue directamente a la cocina, pero antes de entrar, pudo visualizar a través de los vidrios de la puerta, algo que no le gustó.

Kai se descruzó de brazos. –Entiendo.- Sin que la joven se diera cuenta, se fijó en cada detalle su rostro… Acercó su manó al rostro de Akane, y removió el flequillo rebelde que tapaba ligeramente sus hermosos ojos.

Akane levantó la cara, la cual había permanecido baja, puesto a que transcribía unas recetas a su cuaderno. Miró los ojos de Kai, aquella forma que tenía de mirarle… era como si quisiese acercarse a ella o algo parecido. Sintió un escalofrío repentinamente.

Antes de que nada pasara, Ranma abrió la puerta bruscamente, para que notaran su presencia

Los dos jóvenes miraron a la puerta encontrándose con Ranma, de brazos cruzados, con un gesto que demostraba que aquello que había visto no le gustaba para nada.

Akane sonrió de forma nerviosa. –Ranma… ho, hola ¿Quem, qué haces aquí?- ¡Qué clase de pregunta era esa!

Ranma frunció el ceño. –Aquí trabajo, y ustedes ¿Aquí se divierten de manera especial?- Miró a Kai de manera asesina.

El joven retiró su mano del rostro de Akane, con toda la calma del mundo.

-No se preocupen.- Dijo Ranma de forma tajante. –No les quito más tiempo.- Se marchó, dejando a Akane totalmente cortada.

¿Qué había sido eso¿Una escena de celos¡Pero si ella no quería nada con Kai! Había algo en su mirada que la perturbaba.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"_...Oh baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore, It drives me crazy when I try to, So call my name, Take my hand , Make my wish, Baby, your command?..."_

Durante la tarde Ranma observaba como Kai coqueteaba con Akane, y como ella no hacía nada para detenerle, eso era lo que más le molestaba.

Akane notó que Ranma estaba muy tajante y frío con ella. Era obvio que estaba así porque Kai estaba rondándola. Decidió hablar con Él.

Ranma preparaba uno de los platos fuertes del día. Estaba muy concentrado, ella se acercó a Él, con la excusa de que necesitaba un poco de azafrán.

-Te está quedando todo muy bien, Ranma.- Dijo Akane, en tono Amable.

Ranma ni siquiera la miró. -Gracias, igual.- Continuó con su trabajo.

-Haces todo con mucho cuidado, y delicadeza…- Decía Akane mientras le miraba, esperando una respuesta.

Ranma frunció el ceño. -¿Qué necesitas¿Azafrán¿Ya lo tienes no?- La miró esperando que se fuera.

Akane respiró hondo. –Ranma, no entiendo, porque estás tan enojado. No te hice nada, además de que yo…-

Ranma la interrumpió. –Pero seguro que con Kai no tienes ningún problema ¿Verdad? El si te trata divinamente.- Continuó haciendo su trabajo.

Akane posó sus manos sobre la mesa. –Ranma, no tienes ningún derecho a celarme, porque tú y yo no somos nada, sólo amigos ¿Ok?- Dijo con autoridad.

Ranma rió. -¡Wao¿O sea que a todos tus "amigos" los besas¿Y a todos tus "amigos" les dices lo mismo? Que interesante.- Dijo de forma irónica.

La joven se irritó ante ese tono de voz, y la forma en que Ranma le había hablado. –Sabes que, eres un crío. Y ¡NO! No beso a todos mis amigos.- Al decir eso se dio vuelta para irse y continuar con su trabajo.

-Sólo con los más íntimos…- Dijo Ranma por lo bajo.

Akane pudo escuchar eso último, tomó un tomate que estaba sobre la mesa y se lo arrojó al joven, pegándole en el pecho.

Ranma quedó flipado ante aquella reacción de la joven, en el fondo sabía que se lo tenía merecido.

Estuvieron lanzándose miradas asesinas el uno al otro, sin razón alguna. Chocaban sus hombros al pasarse al lado, y eran groseros.

En un momento, Akane llevaba uno de los postres hacia el estante principal cuando Ranma pasó junto a ella y sin querer, tropezó e hizo que el plato de Akane se cayera.

La joven estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. -¡¿No te puedes fijar en lo que haces?!- Se agachó para recoger el desastre.

Ranma hizo lo mismo, para ayudarle. –Lo siento, no fue apropósito.- Se disculpó y le ofreció una pala.

Akane tomó la pala, pero no le creyó. –Sí, sí, "no fue apropósito", si tienes algún problema conmigo lo solucionamos afuera de la cocina, acá no.- Se levantó para deshacerse de lo que había recogido. –Aunque claro, hoy en día la gente es muy poco profesional.- Le miró de forma asesina y se dio vuelta.

Ranma no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Justo cuando lo que había pasado no había sido apropósito, era cuando ella más se enojaba.

-¿Lo dices por ti verdad?- Preguntó de forma irónica.

La joven hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

-Que yo sepa, coquetear con uno de tus compañeros, y besar a otro no es muy profesional que digamos ¿O sí?-

Akane se volteó y le miró desafiante. -¿Qué estás tratando de decir?-

-Que para algunas cosas eres tan ingenua, te vez tan inocente, pero para otras no pierdes tiempo. Sabes, yo pensé que estaba con una mujer decente.- Decía Ranma enojado.

La joven no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sentía ofendida.

-Porque aparte de ser histérica, eres una descocada (desvergonzada, atrevida)- Completó Ranma.

Akane le abofeteó, luego de haber escuchado eso último. – ¡No tienes ningún derecho de decirme eso!- Estaba intentando contener las lágrimas, no quería parecer débil. -No solo porque no lo soy, sino porque tú no eres nadie, para decírmelo.- Tiró el trapo que tenía en su mano y salió rápidamente de allí.

Sus compañeros observaron la escena quedando atónitos. Tan bien que se les había visto el día anterior…

Ranma se llevó la mano a la mejilla abofeteada y bajó la cabeza. –Akane…- Dijo por lo bajo. Se dio cuenta de que todos lo observaban. Frunció el ceño, recogió el trapo que Akane había tirado, y continuó con su trabajo, como si nada hubiese pasado.

_**-.-**_

Akane salió rápidamente de la cocina, atravesó el establecimiento, y salió a la calle, necesitaba respirar, despejar su mente, llorar.

Ronald Ross, había visto la última parte de aquél acontecimiento. Sabía que Akane necesitaba aire y espacio, pero no dudó en salir tras ella.

La joven había cruzado la calle, para alejarse de las mesas que se encontraban en la parte de afuera del lugar, deseaba mirar un poco al horizonte, aprovechando que allí estaba el mar posó sus manos en la baranda, y miró hacia abajo. La escasa orilla del mar, las olas que se chocaban con las rocas una y otra vez, todo parecía estar en orden.

-¿Akane?- Preguntó Ronald.

Akane se secó las lágrimas, respiró profundo y se dio vuelta. –Ronald… esto, yo… ehm, necesitaba salir… necesitaba un poco de aire; espero que…- Intentó no llorar.

Ronald dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. –No te preocupes Akane, está bien, llora todo lo que quieras.- Se acercó a ella, y se recostó de la baranda. –Sabes, muchas veces te vas a encontrar con momentos en los que esas personas que tanto quieres dicen cosas que no son ciertas, cosas que no quieren decir, y nos hieren, nos hieren sin querer.- Explicó.

Akane le miró atentamente, mientras secaba sus lágrimas nuevamente.

-Y aquellas personas se arrepienten y nos piden disculpas, los perdonamos y seguimos adelante. ¿Sabes por qué?- Esta vez Ronald la miró a los ojos.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

Ronald continuó. –Porque sabemos que ese perdón es real, y porque creemos en la sinceridad de esa persona.- Completó. –Así que, si necesitas pensar, te puedes tomar la tarde libre.- Sonrió.

¿Qué? Ronald, el serio de los hermanos Ross ¿Le había sonreído varias veces y le había otorgado la tarde libre? Akane era una chica con suerte.

-Muchas gracias Ron, quiero decir, Señor Ross, de verdad se lo agradezco.- Sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

Ronald se sorprendió ante aquél gesto. Justo en el momento que Akane se iba, Ronald le dijo una última cosa. –Por cierto Akane.- La Joven le miró. –Nunca más, me vuelvas a decir Sr. Ross, o tendrás problemas.- Sonrió y Akane le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"_...I wanna be with you, If only for a night,__To be the one whose in your arms, Who holds you tight, I wanna be with you..."_

Akane llegó al piso donde vivía a eso de las 6 de la tarde. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, distraerse; la pequeña charla que había tenido con Ronald le había ayudado un poco, pero aún quería distraer su mente. Para su suerte, al llegar al piso se encontró con una nota que Shampoo había dejado en la puerta del frigorífico. _"Salí con Mousse, volveré tarde. Besos Shampoo____" _

¡Justo hoy llegó que más temprano a casa! Se echó en el sofá a pensar.

¿Por qué Ranma le había dicho eso? Aunque quizá Ronald tenga razón, no le gustó que Ranma la llamara descocada… Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

_**-.-**_

Luego de hablar con Akane, varias horas más tarde Ronald fue directamente a la cocina, a buscar a Ranma. –Saotome, afuera.- Dijo señalándole la puerta.

Ranma se quedó a cuadros, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió. Siguió a Ronald, quien había entrado al pequeño almacén de vinos.

-¿Qué, qué ocurre Ronald?- Preguntó Ranma extrañado.

-Sr. Ross para ti, Saotome.- Dijo tajante. –Hace unas horas, observé que tuviste cierto percance con la Srta. Tendo.- Explicó.

El joven se asustó un poco, por el tono que usó Ronald y se imaginó por donde venía el asunto.

-Ella se marchó a su casa.- Continuó. Esta vez, Ranma le miró atentamente. –No se le veía muy bien, pero era solo algo momentáneo.- Se acercó al joven. –No quiero ver que te refieres a ninguna de tus compañeras con ninguna de esas expresiones que usaste, si tienes algún problema, déjalo afuera de la cocina. ¿Quedó claro?-

Ranma estaba totalmente sorprendido.

-Tienes el resto de la tarde libre. Te puedes ir.- Antes de salir dijo una última cosa. –Y espero que sepas a donde tienes que ir.- Salió del almacén dejándole solo.

Estaba tácito y sobreentendido. Ronald quería que Ranma se disculpara con Akane. Ranma no desperdició un minuto más, y fue directamente a buscar su coche.

_**-.-**_

Akane había dormido profundamente. Se despertó a causa de su móvil. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y lo buscó sobre la mesa. Tenía 5 llamadas perdidas del mismo número: Ranma. Se quedó a cuadros, de repente, su móvil empezó a sonar de nuevo, era Ranma otra vez… esperó que diera varios tonos y lo cogió.

-¿Ranma?- Preguntó nerviosa.

-¡Akane¡Akane qué bueno que contestas¡Te he estado llamando¡Por favor ábreme la puerta, necesito hablar contigo!- Ranma hablaba desesperado.

La joven se sorprendió al escuchar el tono de voz de Ranma. -¿Don, Dónde estás?- Se acercó a la ventana del salón y pudo ver el coche de Ranma, aparcado en la acera.

-Estoy debajo de tu bloque, en frente del portal, por favor Akane, ábreme, quiero hablar contigo.- Insistió Ranma.

Akane estaba perpleja. Fue a la cocina y oprimió el botón para que se abriera la puerta.

Ranma entró rápidamente. -¿Cuál es tu piso?-

-9-B.- Dijo Akane.

El joven no esperó el elevador y subió las escaleras corriendo.

Akane abrió la puerta justo cuando el joven apareció, miró a sus ojos y pudo notar que había cierta preocupación, en aquellos azules y hermosos ojos.

-Akane.- Dijo Ranma, para seguidamente abrazarla con fuerza. –Akane lo siento, lo siento mucho.- Le miró a los ojos, pudo notar que Akane se había ruborizado ante aquél gesto.

La joven se separó de Él y le indicó que pasara.

-Akane, por favor, perdóname.- Insistía Ranma.

Akane sonrió ligeramente. –Está bien Ranma.- Dijo un poco seria. –Sólo fue una tonta discusión. Se sentó en el sofá.

Por más que dijera que estaba todo bien, Ranma pudo contemplar cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

Se sentó junto a ella. -¿Qué pasa, Pequeñita?- Acarició su mejilla.

Akane no pudo evitarlo y lo abrazó. –Quédate conmigo esta noche.- Dijo aún abrazándolo.

Ranma se sorprendió. -¿Qué… qué dices?-

La joven le miró a los ojos. –Por favor, Shampoo va a volver muy tarde y no quiero quedarme sola.-

El joven miró aquellos ojos, esa mirada tan hermosa¿Cómo era posible que esos ojos pudieran estar tristes? –Lo que tú quieras Pequeñita.- Le abrazó nuevamente. –Lo que quieras.-

"_...So Ill hold you tonite, Like I would if you were mine, to hold forever more, __And Ill saver each touch that I wanted, So much to feel before, How beautiful it is, Just to be like this."_

* * *

**I Wanna Be With You****, es una canción de ****Mandy Moore****, de su álbum **_**I Wanna Be With You.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Amor a La Carta**

_**VIII: "With Love"**_

"_Just slow me down, slow me down, __Tell me tomorrow everything will be around, Just slow me down, slow me down, You're the one who keeps me on the ground..."_

Akane no pudo evitarlo y le abrazó. –Quédate conmigo esta noche.- Dijo aún abrazándolo.

Ranma se sorprendió. -¿Qué… qué dices?-

La joven le miró a los ojos. –Por favor, Shampoo va a volver muy tarde y no quiero quedarme sola.-

El joven miró aquellos ojos, esa mirada tan hermosa¿Cómo era posible que esos ojos pudieran estar tristes? –Lo que tú quieras Pequeñita.- Le abrazó nuevamente. –Lo que quieras.-

_**-.-**_

Akane había ido a por unas mantas y algunas almohadas, para estar más cómodos.

Desde el sillón, Ranma observaba atentamente cada detalle del salón, era un ambiente bastante cómodo y agradable, todo era muy lindo.

La joven volvió con las almohadas y las mantas, se echó en el sofá para seguidamente arrojarle una almohada a Ranma.

El joven sonrió. –Así que te gusta luchar…- Dijo pícaramente.

Akane asintió. -¿Por qué crees que tomé aquél campamento?- Preguntó, mientras le miraba de forma sexy.

Ranma tomó un almohadón y se lo arrojó. Akane hizo lo mismo. -¿No te vas a rendir?- La joven negó con la cabeza. –Pues bien… yo sé de algo que no vas a aguantar…- Se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

Akane se encogió en una esquina del sofá. -¿Ah si¿Y eso qué es?- Preguntó de forma curiosa.

-¡Cosquillas!-

Ranma fue directamente hacia ella para "atacarla", cogiéndola prácticamente desprevenida. Akane se defendía como podía, pero la risa la debilitaba, y eso hacía que Ranma fuese ganando terreno sobre ella.

-¡Di que te rindes!- Decía Ranma una y otra vez.

Luego de varios no, Akane accedió. -¡Está bien¡Jajajajajaja¡Me rindo, me rindo!- Dijo entre risas.

Ranma se detuvo, quedando sobre la joven, quien permanecía acostada en el sofá, sus rostros estaban a escasos milímetros. Hubo un silencio… los dos jóvenes se habían percatado de la posición en la que estaban, pero no les importó. Se miraron profundamente.

_-Dios mío¿Cómo alguien pueden transmitir tanto en tan sólo una mirada? que ojos tan hermosos tienes Ranma…-_ Pensó Akane.

Ranma acarició lentamente la mejilla de la joven. –Eres tan hermosa…- Pasó sus dedos por el labio inferior de Akane. -… tan perfecta, podría contemplar tu belleza por horas…- Estaba perdido en la belleza de la joven.

No sabía que decir, se había sonrojado por completo ante las palabras del joven.

Sin decir nada más, Ranma acercó sus labios a los de la joven, rompiendo aquél casi inexistente espacio y rozándolos de manera dulce. Cerró sus ojos y le besó dulcemente en los labios, hizo eso en repetidas ocasiones. Luego descendió hasta su cuello mientras la besaba. Al llegar ahí pudo percibir el delicioso aroma de la joven.

Akane permaneció quieta, disfrutando de aquellos besos. Rodeó el cuello del joven con sus manos. –Me encantan tus ojos.- Dijo con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Ranma la besó nuevamente en los labios, pero ésta vez, con más pasión. –A mi me encantas tú… toda.- Estaba embobado… aquellos besos eran como una droga para Él.

De pronto, un fuerte viento entró por la ventana causándoles un escalofrío a los jóvenes, hacía mucho frío aquella noche. Ranma se levantó para cerrar la ventana; tras hacerlo, tomó una de las mantas y se dirigió al sofá donde la joven permanecía tumbada para continuar con los besos.

"_...Baby, you can be tough, __Say enough is enough__, You can even be blunt, Just do with love, love, love... You can tell me I'm wrong,__That I'm coming on way too strong__, Don't think I'll be crushed, __Just do with love, love, love, love__..."_

Ésta vez las caricias eran un poco más subidas de tono, Ranma se había despojado de su chaqueta, acariciaba el cuerpo de Akane por encima de las ropas, mientras besaba su cuello con frenesí.

Las manos de Akane rodeaban el cuello del joven, mientras jugaba con su cabello… sus lenguas danzaban, y sus podían sentir las palpitaciones del otro debido a que su pulso se había acelerado.

Justo en el momento en que la situación daba para más, cuando los besos ya no eran tan inocentes, Akane se levantó rápidamente del sofá, cortando el prolongado beso… haciendo que Ranma se quedara a cuadros.

-¿No tienes frío?- Preguntó acalorada por los besos, intentando buscar una excusa para no seguir.

Ranma negó con la cabeza. –No, pensé que tú tampoco… como estábamos así, abrazados y con la manta…-

Akane le miró sonrojada y se dirigió a la cocina. –Voy a preparar un poco de chocolate.-

El joven se quedó cortado ¿Qué le habría pasado? Pudo notar el calor en su cuerpo, se acomodó el cabello y fue tras la joven.

Ella había sacado dos tazas, un cartón de leche y una lata de chocolate en polvo. Sirvió la leche en las tazas y los metió al microondas.

Ranma se acercó a ella por la espalda y besó su cuello. -¿Qué pasa Pequeñita?- Preguntó tiernamente.

Akane se había sonrojado nuevamente, le gustaba mucho besar a Ranma, realmente lo disfrutaba, pero no quería que el joven pensara que ella era fácil, que hacía eso con todos a la primera. Además Ranma estaba siendo un poco apresurado.

-Es sólo que…- Suspiró y se volteó, quedando en frente de Ranma. -… Me parece que quizá… estás siendo bastante apresurado, que estamos yendo muy rápido y que…-

Ranma, al ver que la joven quería decirlo lo más amable posible le ayudó. –Te entiendo, no te preocupes… está bien que me digas que voy muy rápido…- Definitivamente NO estaba bien, pero si le hacía notar que aquello no le había gustado, Akane pensaría que Ranma quería acostarse con ella (cosa que es cierta), o que era uno de esos tíos de "amor por una noche". Entonces, haciendo el papel de "comprensivo", le haría las cosas más fáciles… si era verdad que el quería tener algo estable con Akane, pero también era cierto que la deseaba cada día más, y se había dado cuenta de ello desde la primera vez que se besaron en el portal.

Akane le abrazó, recostando su rostro en el pecho de Ranma. –Gracias… ¿De verdad no te molesta?- Preguntó con inocencia, mientras alzaba la vista, buscando los ojos del chico.

Ranma no pudo con esa mirada. -Está bien… puedes decirme lo que quieras… sólo hazlo con esa ternura, con esos ojos y amor, y harás que cumpla todo lo que me pidas…- Eso último nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero la mirada de Akane le hacía decir cosas que no solía decir.

Akane sonrió, acarició el cabello del joven, haciendo que éste se sonrojara. El sonido del microondas interrumpió la escena. La leche estaba lista.

La joven sacó las tazas con cuidado, y con una cuchara mezcló el chocolate en polvo.

-¿Quieres malvaviscos en tu chocolate?- Preguntó Akane.

Ranma negó con la cabeza. –No gracias…-

Akane sonrió. –Pues yo tampoco.-

Se dirigieron al salón nuevamente. Akane se echó en el sofá, y Ranma se sentó cómodamente en el sillón.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora?- Preguntó la joven, queriendo saber que le gustaría hacer a Ranma.

_-Podría besarte toda la noche…- _Pensó el joven. –No sé… ¿Quieres que hagamos galletas, o mascarillas de aguacate¡¿Qué te parece si llamamos a todos esos chicos lindos de la escuela¡Qué emocionante!- Dijo Ranma en tono de guasa, para que su compañera riera.

Akane rió. -¿No prefieres que nos maquillemos?- Ranma puso cara de circunstancia. –Apuesto a que nunca habías ido a una pijamada en la casa de una amiga, o alguna novia…- Tomó un sorbo de su chocolate sin dejar de mirarle.

La Pregunta del Millón: Si hubiese un concurso para casanovas, que les gusta interpretar papeles con tal de conquistar a su víctima, con sus "mentiras blancas"¿Quién ganaría?

-_Yo no lo llamaría pijamada…- _Pensó nuevamente. –Pues fíjate que no… además yo no he tenido muchas novias, no se me da muy bien ese asunto Mentira uno. –Y si lo dices con doble sentido, no soy de esos que… buscan un rollo de una noche.- Mentira dos.

"_...I can take your honesty, All your words weigh heavily, Listening to you all the time, I wanna be there for you, __The way you've been there for me, Always help me walk the line..."_

Akane se limitó a poner la taza sobre la mesa. Ranma era muy caballero, decente, un gran partido… o eso era lo que parecía.

-Recuerda que… soy un poco tímido.- Mentira tres ¡Tenemos un ganador!

Akane sonrió. Se movió para cambiar de posición, y sintió una ligera molestia a la altura de sus hombros, se quejó en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa Pequeñita¿Te duele?- Preguntó Ranma gentilmente.

Akane asintió. –Sí… un poco, creo que esa siesta en el sofá no fue nada buena.- Se llevó las manos a los hombros.

Ranma rió por lo bajo.

Akane frunció el ceño. -¿Qué?-

-Es que… pareces una contorsionista; ven, yo hago unos masajes excelentes.- Hizo un gesto para que fuese al sillón y se sentara en sus piernas.

Ella lo dudó por unos segundos, pero accedió. –Es aquí…- Dijo sentándose y señalándole a Ranma donde sentía la molestia.

Ranma apartó el cabello de la joven y empezó con el masaje.

Akane se relajó en un instante, y sin darse cuenta se fue recostando poco a poco del joven.

Ranma lo notó. –Eh Akane… si sigues recostándote así, no voy a poder masajearte bien.- Dijo pícaramente.

La joven se sonrojó y se separó inmediatamente. –Lo siento, lo siento… no me di cuenta.-

Ranma sonrió. –No te preocupes Pequeñita, no me molesta.- Le susurró al oído de forma sexy.

Akane se estremeció al escuchar al joven. Aún estaba sentada en sus piernas; se volteó, quedando frente a Él, a horcajadas. Se miraron profundamente. La respiración de Ranma se había agitado, debido a la nueva posición de la joven. Más allá del flequillo rebelde, estaban esos ojos… dos ojos, azules como el mar… profundos como la noche. Una mirada puede transmitir tanto como un beso, una caricia o una palabra. _"Los Ojos, son la Ventana del Alma."_

Ranma sintió aquella calidez, la forma en que Akane le miraba era única, especial. Ninguna mujer lo había mirado así antes. –Podría mirarte toda la vida, y aún así no me aburriría…- Decía Ranma una y otra vez.

Akane fijó su mirada en los labios del joven. –Podría besarte… ¿Crees que podrías besarme toda la vida, in aburrirte?- Unos minutos después de decir eso, se acercó lentamente a los labios del joven, acabando así, con los pocos centímetros que antes les separaban. Akane sabía que al hacer eso estaba abriéndole las puertas a Ranma, para muchas cosas, no sólo por la posición en la que estaban sino también por lo que acababa de decirle. Pero… Él le había dicho que no se iba a precipitar así que¿Qué peligro correría?

"_All this time __we finally know each other__, Now that I've been leaning on your shoulder, I can tell you baby that, You're right, you're right and, You're wrong, you're wrong, And __I can be weak__ because I know __you'll be strong__."_

* * *

**La verdad es que el capítulo lo tengo terminado desde el 26 de diciembre, pero no quise actualizar porque pensé que iban a estar de vacaciones o simplemente celebrando las fiestas, jeje XD. **

**Como verán a Akane le gusta ir despacio… pero no se preocupen, simplemente disfruten del momento que cuando menos se lo esperen, le pondré un poco más de picante al asunto. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Muchas Gracias a todos por leerme, por dejarme sus reviews¡Un beso enorme¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**With Love****, es una canción de ****Hilary Duff****, de su álbum **_**Dignity.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Amor a La Carta**

_**IX: "Umbrella"**_

"_You had my heart, and __we'll never be world apart__ , Maybe in magazines  
but __you'll still be my star__, Baby cause in the Dark, You can see shiny Cars , And that's when you need me there , __With you I'll always share__..."_

A partir de aquella noche, la relación de Ranma y Akane había comenzado. Al principio, a Akane le parecía un poco extraña la idea de tener "algo" con Ranma tan pronto. Ranma por su parte estaba de lo más radiante al tener a Akane como su "novia" (y lo pongo entre comillas porque no era que lo habían formalizado, pero así era como se sentían)

Akane había elegido salir con Ranma por un tiempo, para luego formalizar. Sonaba a mucho protocolo pero la joven tenía sus razones. Además, eso le servía de mucha ayuda a Ranma, para que Akane siguiera pensando que el era "reservado y tímido" y que le gustaba ir despacio.

En la cocina se llevaban más que bien, y se comportaban como si nada pasara, para no levantar sospechas entre sus compañeros.

Pero no podían engañar a todos. Una de sus compañeras, se había dado cuenta de que esos dos tenían algo. Romancear entre compañeros, no era algo prohibido, pero tampoco era muy aceptado ante los ojos de los hermanos Ross. Y no porque fuera algo malo; siempre que acaba, terminaba mal, y eso hacía que empezara la discordia en la cocina. Siempre acababan perdiendo a alguno de sus Chef, y eso no les gustaba nada. Por eso, preferían evitar todo tipo de relaciones amorosas entre los empleados.

_**-.-**_

Akane estaba preparando la mezcla para el postre del día. Estaba muy concentrada, cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-Psst… Akane.- Dijo Suri, en tono de voz bajo.

Akane se volteó y le sonrió. –Dime Suri ¿Qué necesitas?-

La joven le agarró la mano y la llevó al depósito. Una vez estando allí, Akane preguntó que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Suri sonrió. –No te asustes, no es nada malo. Sólo quería decirte que, bueno, que ya sé que tu y Saotome tienen algo.- Explicó.

La joven continuó hablando, pero Akane no le prestaba atención. –No… no entiendo¿por qué dices eso Suri? Jeje.- Se suponía que nadie debía saberlo, no querían que se le escapara en frente de los hermanos Ross.

Suri sonrió. –Akane, no tienes que disimular. Yo no voy a decir nada. Lo único que te quería decir, es que tengas cuidado, lo digo por Rhio y Ronald. Siempre es mejor que no sepan nada.- Tras decir eso sonrió.

Akane estaba un poco desconcertada. –Gracias Suri, pero ¿Tanto se nota?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Mmm, no, pero yo me doy cuenta de todo. Tú quédate tranquila, que yo no voy a decir nada.-

_**-.-**_

Akane siempre estaba sonriente, risueña y alegre, era muy amable y hacía todo con más amor del acostumbrado. Ranma en cambio, se comportaba como siempre, aunque ni Él mismo podía negar que Akane hubiera causado un efecto diferente en él, muy diferente a lo que el resto de las mujeres le hacían sentir. Y aunque su relación se basara en todo, menos en lo que desde un principio el hubiese querido (sexo), por alguna razón no le importaba. Al parecer los síntomas del amor estaban haciendo efecto en Él.

"_...When the sun shines, __We'll shine together__, Told you __I'll be here forever__, Said __I'll always be your friend__, Took an oath, I'mma stick it out __'till the end__..."_

Los últimos días habían sido bastante lluviosos, pero eso no importaba para esta pintoresca parejita. Aunque no tuvieran el sol, se tenían el uno al otro, y eso, era el sol para su corazón.

-¡Ranma¡Apúrate¡Te vas a mojar!- Exclamó Akane.

Ranma se bajó del coche rápidamente, y se tapó como pudo. Corrió al portal, donde estaba Akane esperándole. –Tampoco me mojé mucho.- Sonrió y le dio un beso.

-Dicen que si corres bajo la lluvia te mojas más. Pero no sé si se refieren a un diluvio o una simple llovizna.- Entraron al bloque y subieron al piso de Akane.

Abrió la puerta y se seguidamente se echó en el sofá. –Espero que tengas una buena idea de qué podemos hacer, porque creo que el picnic en el parque no va a poder ser.- Dijo Akane, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Ranma rió por lo bajo. –Tranquila.- Se echó junto a ella. –Tenemos toda la tarde para decidir, me alegra que nos dieran día libre.

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo hiciste para que nos dieran el día libre, a los dos.- Le miró curiosa.

Sonrió de manera sexy. –Pues, tu novio, tiene sus… escapatorias bajo la manga.- Le guiñó el ojo pícaramente.

-Mejor no pregunto.- Sonrió y le dio un besito.

Hubo un silencio, pero Ranma lo interrumpió de inmediato. –Tengo una duda, desde le primer día que te volví a ver. ¿Todavía practicas artes marciales?- Preguntó Ranma, muy interesado.

Akane tardó unos segundos en responder. –Desde hace un tiempo que no.- Dijo un poco triste. –Con el asunto de la entrevista, y como ahora estamos trabajando en Etcétera… pues no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo, incluso desde un poco antes. Pero desde hace rato que tengo muchas ganas de practicar.- Completó con ilusión.

Ranma la miró dulcemente. –Ya podremos hacerlo juntos. Muy pronto.-

Akane se sentó. –Pero ¿Qué dices? Con lo difícil que es conseguir un día libre en este trabajo…- No completó la frase.

-¿Y eso qué? Igual podemos escaparnos, o no sé, algunas vacaciones que nos den. Además de que Etcétera no abre los lunes, los martes abre hasta el mediodía y nosotros no trabajamos los martes.- Explicó.

-Porque martes es día de desayunos… ya sé. Aún así, ya veremos que pasa Ranma…- Mientras Ranma estaba distraído Akane le besó tiernamente.

Ranma no se conformó con tan sólo eso, así que fue a por más. Acarició el cabello de Akane y la besó con amor, luego descendió por el cuello, puso sus manos en el vientre de Akane y la acarició lentamente.

Akane sintió un escalofrío. –Tus manos están frías.- Llevó sus manos al rostro de Ranma, lo acarició y besó sus labios con pasión.

Mientras Ranma y Akane estaban en lo suyo, Shampoo también se había entretenido con Mousse. Mientras el elevador llegaba al piso 9, Shampoo y Mousse iban cogidos de la mano, esperando impacientemente para poder intimar más cómodamente.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron Shampoo salió inmediatamente, seguida por Mousse. Se apresuró para abrir la puerta, pero al entrar, vio que no estarían solos…

-Akane, Ranm ¿Qué…?- Estaba totalmente desconcertada, su expresión lo decía todo.

Los dos jóvenes que habían sido interrumpidos se separaron rápidamente, Akane se acomodó la blusa, y Ranma peinó su cabello.

-¡Shampoo, Mousse¡Qué sorpresa!- Se levantó y fue directamente hacia su amiga, con una sonrisa fingida. –Vamos a la cocina, así servimos algo para tomar.- Tomó a Shampoo de la mano y fueron a la cocina. -¿Me puedes decir, qué haces aquí¿Y con Mousse?- Preguntó Akane incordiada

-Aquí vivo, pero la que debería preguntar soy yo ¿Tú que hacías con Ranma en el sofá?- Miró a su amiga, Akane se limitó a desviar su mirada. –Claro que, es bastante obvio lo que hacían. Disculpa por interrumpirte, pero me imaginé que si tu y Ranma querían hacer algo, lo harían en un lugar más "privado".

Akane soltó una carcajada irónica. –"¿¡Privado!?" ¿Más privado que mi casa?-

-Nuestra casa.- Le corrigió Shampoo. –Bien podrían haber ido a tu habitación, o al piso de Ranma.- Hizo una pausa. –Además, de que Ranma ha estado viniendo prácticamente todos los días, habíamos quedado de que hoy me tocaba a mí.- Completó.

Akane lo recordó. Y para evitarse otra discusión con Shampoo, prefirió dejarlos solos e irse con Ranma a otra parte.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"_...Now that it's raining __more than ever__, Know that we still __have each other__, You can stand __under my Umbrella__, You can __stand__ under my Umbrella, Under my Umbrella..."_

Llovía descontroladamente, más que en mucho tiempo. El portón eléctrico del edificio de Ranma se había dañado. Y con semejante diluvio, ni pensaba en abrirlo manual, así que prefirió aparcar el coche afuera, en los estacionamientos para invitados.

-Voy a por un paraguas, para que no te mojes, espérame aquí Pequeñita.- Dijo Ranma, mientras se bajaba rápidamente del coche, corrió y abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

Akane no tuvo tiempo ni de contestar, _"¡Ningún paraguas aguantaría este diluvio!"_, pensó. Pero aún así Ranma se había comportado como todo un caballero al hacer eso por ella.

Minutos después, Ranma apareció con el paraguas en mano, corrió al coche y abrió la puerta de Akane, pero el paraguas no aguantó mucho, era bastante anticuado y viejo, y con aquél aguacero…

Ranma, al ver que aquella vieja baratija no había funcionado, la arrojó hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Mientras la lluvia caía sobre sus cuerpos, Akane miró a Ranma, de manera especial. Casualidad o destino, sus miradas se encontraron, causando una chispa entre ambos. Los latidos de sus corazones de aceleraron, y sin decir nada se besaron con pasión. Sus cuerpos entraron en contacto. Ranma acercó a Akane, abrazándola contra sí. Akane rodeó el cuello de Ranma con sus brazos. Luego de unos segundos de estar así, Ranma rompió el beso.

-¡Akane!- Exclamó, debido al sonido de la lluvia. -¡Creo que es mejor que entremos!-

La joven asintió y ambos fueron directamente al piso de Ranma. Al llegar ahí Ranma apenas pudo cerrar la puerta, ya que Akane había iniciado nuevamente aquél beso que había quedado inconcluso. Estaban empapados, pero no les importó. Ranma alzó a Akane y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Allí la bajó nuevamente, se quitó el jersey mojado, mostrando su torso desnudo.

Akane hizo lo mismo con su blusa, dejándola caer; seguidamente se echó en la cama y sonrió de manera pícara, pero a la vez tímida.

Ranma no dudó un segundo, se quitó los calcetines mojados y se colocó sobre Akane, besándola nuevamente, haciendo que sus cuerpos entraran en contacto, para entrar en calor con mayor facilidad.

"_... You can run __into my Arms__, It's okay don't be alarmed (Come into Me), (__There's no distance __i__n between our love__), So Gonna let the rain pour, I'll be all you need and more, Yeah Read let's go look... Because..."_

* * *

**Lo sée lo sée! Me quieren ahorcar por dos razones: 1- Tardé añoossss en actualizaar! 2- Lo dejé en la mejor parte!**

**¡Pero tengo mis razones! La primera es porque estuve de viaje, y como estaba lejos de casa no podía actualizar. Y la segunda es porque después de tanto tiempo (sonará bastante cruel) preferí actualizar, pero dejándoles con ganas de seguir leyendo! No se preocupen, que la continuación viene muy pronto. Por cierto, si alguna vez tienen la oportunidad de ir a Ocho Ríos en Jamaica, pues les digo que es un lugar muy lindo; al igual que Cozumel, Méxio y la Playa de las 7 Millas en Grand Cayman. **

**Sin más que decir, les agradezco por seguir mi fic pacientemente, (tranquilos, no me iré de viaje en un tiempo XD) y por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme reviews ¡Muchísimas Gracias! De verdad. Un beso para todos¡Nos vemos en el próximo Capítulo!**

**Umbrella, es una canción de Rihanna con Jay-Z.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Amor a La Carta**

_**X: "You Shook Me All Night Long**__**"**_

"_She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean. __She __was the best damn woman that I ever seen__..." _

Se besaban apasionadamente. Ranma estaba anonadado con los encantos de Akane, su cuerpo y su forma de besar… era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, su pulso se había acelerado debido a que la intensidad de los besos había aumentado, y ahora respiraba con dificultad.

Ya era hora de deshacerse de la ropa húmeda. Se arrodilló en la cama y desabotonó sus vaqueros para quitárselos, rápidamente.

Akane le miró de forma pícara.

Ranma, al darse cuenta dejó los vaqueros caer y fue a por Akane. –No te preocupes Pequeñita…- Se acercó a su oído. –Los tuyos también desaparecerán.- Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y fue directamente hacia el vientre de Akane. Lo besó y acarició un par de veces, mientras Akane se erizaba ante aquella sensación, para luego desabotonar sus vaqueros y quitárselos de un solo jalón.

Allí estaban los dos, mirándose fijamente, transmitiéndose todo lo que sentían a través de sus miradas. Compartiendo ese sentimiento que habían cultivado juntos, sin darse cuenta.

Akane se puso a la altura de Ranma, acarició su cabello y le besó con pasión. Ranma llevó sus manos a la espalda de Akane, y la acarició suavemente hasta llegar al broche del sujetador. Lo desabrochó en dos segundos, sin ninguna demora.

"_...She had the __sightless eyes__, __telling me no lies__. __Knockin' me out with those American thighs..."_

Él la miró intensamente, los ojos de Akane le decían tanto, de una forma tan sincera. Su mirada era tan pura y real. Estaba tan inmerso en aquellos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que poco a poco, se sumergía-por no decir ahogaba- más y más en aquél profundo océano.

-Eres tan hermosa, tan perfecta.- Susurró, mientras hacía que Akane se tumbara nuevamente. Recorrió su cuerpo, dibujando un camino de besos hasta llegar a su ombligo, mientras se aspiraba el embriagador aroma de su novia. Al llegar allí descendió lentamente y se deshizo de una última prenda.

Pero Akane no se quedó atrás. Esta vez fue ella quien hizo que Ranma se tumbara, sentándose sobre él, a horcajadas; agachó la cabeza para poder besarle. Ranma cerró los ojos ante aquella sensación, se dejó llevar por la excitación y las caricias de Akane.

Luego de unos minutos de estarse besando, Ranma se deshizo de sus calzoncillos, y se colocó sobre ella.

"_...__Taking more than her share. __Had me fighting for air__. She told me to come but __I was already there__..."_

Akane se estremeció cuando sus cuerpos desnudos hicieron contacto por primera vez. Ranma llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese momento, cada caricia, cada roce… lo hacían sentirse en el cielo.

Sus cuerpos se amoldaron perfectamente, formando uno solo. Se colmaron de caricias, besos, pasión y amor. Cada movimiento, congeniaba con el siguiente y poco a poco, la intensidad fue aumentando. El techo había dejado de ser cuadrado, ahora era de mil formas, las paredes parecían dar vueltas a su alrededor. Era como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido, tan sólo estaban ellos entregándose en cuerpo y alma.

"_...'Cause the __walls start shaking__, the earth was quaking, __my mind was aching__.  
And __we were making it!__ and __you shook me all night long__. __Yeah, you shook me all night long..." _

_**-.-**_

Akane estaba sentada sobre el mesón de la cocina de Ranma, mientras se engullía unas fresas cubiertas de chocolate.

-Veo que te gustaron.- Dijo Ranma mientras sonreía. Se sentó junto a ella, para comentar algo, que tenía en mente. –Estuve pensando- tomó una fresa y la mojó en chocolate –quiero hacer una nueva receta, algo que ya tenía en mente, totalmente diferente, y quiero que tu me ayudes con el nombre.- Mordió la fresa y miró a Akane.

Akane le miró on curiosidad. -¿Yo? Está bien, te ayudo… ¿qué nombres habías pensado?-

-Pues… como es una receta que me gusta mucho, y aparte de ser maravillosa se que va a encantarle a todo aquel que la pruebe pensé en ponerle tu nombre.- La miró un poco nervioso, esperando una respuesta.

Ella soltó una carcajada, ¿una receta con _su_ nombre? Ranma debía estar bromeando. Se imaginó en el menú del restaurante Etcétera,

"_Plato Fuerte: ¡Akane!" _y aunque eso no tuviera gracia alguna, Akane no podía ni imaginarse como se vería su nombre en una receta.

_O que pensaría la gente acerca del contenido del plato._

-Ranma…- Intentó no reírse -¿estás seguro? ¿No quieres que lo pensemos mejor?-

Ranma frunció ligeramente el ceño. -¿Te estás riendo de mí?- Preguntó, buscando esa risa que se encontraba en algún lugar de su rostro.

-Me estoy riendo… _contigo_, no de ti.- Obviamente, se estaba riendo del nombre de aquella receta. –Pero ¿Por qué quieres que tu receta tenga un nombre tan… extraño?- Aunque fuese su nombre, no era muy normal que una receta llevara el nombre de una persona.-

Ranma negó con la cabeza –Tu nombre no es extraño. Y de todos modos era una broma.- Se bajó del mesón, y caminó en dirección a la puerta.

Akane corrió tras él y le abrazó por la espalda. –Por supuesto que quiero ayudarte. Es sólo que no quiero usar mi nombre ¿Entiendes?-

Se giró hacia ella y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. –Entiendo…- Hizo una pausa, para luego sonreír pícaramente, como solía hacerlo. –Pero entonces tendrás que aceptar el otro nombre que había pensado.-

Ella levantó una ceja, en gesto de duda -¿Y, cuál es?-

-Chef Saotome's Ribs from Hell-

Akane le miró con una totalmente desencajada. ¿Chef Saotome's qué? Eso sonaba a menú para niños en un restaurante de comida rápida… ¿De dónde sacaba Ranma esos nombres tan extrañamente exagerados? ¿Pasaría horas sentado pensando aquellos nombres? Y no es que Akane no supiera lo que aquello significaba, pero aún así era rarísimo.

-¿De dónde sacas esos nombres tan raros y excéntricos?- Preguntó, aún inmersa en aquél mar de dudas.

-Excéntricas no, _pintorescas_, diría yo.- Explicó Ranma, muy seguro de sí mismo.

_**-.-**_

"_...Working double time, on the seduction line. She's one of a kind, she's just mine all mine. __Wanted no applause, just another course..."_

Por la tarde, Ranma llevó a Akane a un viejo Dojo que él conocía desde que era un niño. Era de un viejo amigo de su padre, Genma Saotome. De niño, Ranma solía ir a practicar a aquél Dojo; algunas veces acompañado de algún amigo, pero usualmente solo.

Cuando Ranma creció su padre casi nunca estaba en casa; siempre estaba haciendo viajes por el mundo, ya que entrenaba a grandes artistas marciales y atletas, parecía ocuparse más de ellos que de su propio y único hijo.

Su madre siempre estaba en algo, con sus amigas o en algún grupo ayudando a otras personas. Los padres de Ranma eran personas ejemplares, pero ¿Y él? Se pasaban mucho tiempo ocupándose de ancianos, atletas brillantes, niños pobres, jóvenes rebeldes en busca de un futuro como artistas marciales; mientras a él lo cuidaba una nana. Fue entonces cuando creció, y se dio cuenta de que podía utilizar aquél Dojo que había encontrado en su niñez no sólo para practicar, también para hacer fiestas, invitar amigos, emborracharse, y también para llevar a sus amigas _favoritas_, por así llamarlas.

Así fue cómo-y porque- Ranma se inició en la vida de casanova, porque tenía mucho tacto con las mujeres, y porque daba unas fiestas increíbles… era la sensación.

Pero fue hasta después de los 17 años que comenzó con el arte de seducir mujeres. Antes de eso se dedicaba a sus amigos, a las fiestas, las artes marciales y otras cosas. Y como dicen por ahí, _"tu pasado te hecho lo que eres"_, fue por ser tan mujeriego que aprendió cocina.

Cuando llegaron al Dojo, Ranma pareció recordar muchas cosas.

-Está igual que como lo dejé, hace 3 años.- Dijo, mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba.

Akane se sorprendió al escuchar la cifra dicha por el joven. -¿3 años? ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?- Preguntó curiosa, mientras caminaba y observaba el lugar.

-La última vez que vine tenía 20 años. _Y no fue precisamente a entrenar. _Vine con amigos a… reunirnos, porque algunos se iban del país a trabajar y hacer cursos en el extranjero. Yo estudié cocina en china, por 2 años, en los cuales por estar en otro país, no visite el Dojo. Y el año siguiente que fue cuando volví a Japón, pues me ocupé de otras cosas.- Explicó Ranma, mientras revivía todo lo que había vivido en aquél lugar. –Y ahora quiero compartir esto contigo, Pequeñita.-

Akane sonrió, sintiéndose afortunada. –Me alegra que quisieras compartirlo conmigo.- Desvió su mirada a una de las paredes del Dojo, encontrándose con unos escritos en ella, con diferentes letras. –Ranma ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó señalando las escrituras.

Ranma se acercó a la pared y rió. -¡Las notas!- Exclamó -¿¡Cómo olvidarme de las notas!? Verás, cuando mis amigos y solíamos venir, algunas veces no teníamos tiempo de vernos, por lo que nos dejábamos notas en las paredes acerca de que íbamos a hacer o donde íbamos a estar, el número de teléfono de alguna chica que nos gustara, un mensaje en especial, etc.- Miró nuevamente la pared, y puso su mano derecha sobre esta. –Y cada uno tenía una manera especial de firmar, como verás.-

Akane pudo ver que varios de los escritos, tenían firmas como chicles masticados, nombres escritos con marcadores rojos, post-it amarillos y manos marcadas con lo que parecía ser tinta azul.

-Yo firmaba con la mano. Mousse pegaba un chicle debajo de lo que escribía, Ryoga dejaba un pos-it con su nombre y Kuno firmaba con un marcador rojo.- Explicó el joven de la trenza.

Akane sonrió pícaramente, y se acercó a su novio. –Pues entonces… ahora podemos venir aquí y, hacer _cosas_.- Acarició el pecho de Ranma con los dedos, en un movimiento que iba de arriba hacia abajo.

Ranma pasó su mano por detrás de su espalda y la acercó a él aún más.

-¿_Cosas_?- Apartó los mechones del cuello de Akane y lo besó lentamente. -¿A qué clase de_ cosas_ te refieres?- Continuó con los besos.

Ella cerró los ojos, mientras Ranma la recostaba de la pared. –Pues… a este tipo de… cosas.-

"_...__Made a meal outta me__, and came back for more. Had to cool me down, to take another round. Now I'm back in the ring __to take another swing__!"_

* * *

**¡HELLO! O debería decir ¡LO SIENTO! Sí, de verdad lo siento. Porque la vez pasada les dije que no tardaría mucho en actualizar y pasó cerca de un siglo y medio.**

**Bueno aquí estoy, de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo ¿La razón por la cuál tardé tanto tiempo? Pues… porque estuve ocupada con algunas cosas no importantes, disfrutando los últimos días de vacaciones y pasando tiempo de caridad con mis primos que vinieron a vistarme.**

**Pasemos al capítulo de hoy, el tan esperado capítulo de hoy. Como verán fue el primer lemon de la historia, por lo tanto, quería que se viera algo más allá de lo físico. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen muchos reviews diciéndome lo que les pareció.**

**A Kari Saotome, lo siento XD! ****Espero que no hayas llegado tarde a tu trabajo por mi culpa.**

**¡Un beso a todos! ¡Nos vemos PRONTO :D!**

**You Shook Me All Night Long****, es una canción de ****AC/DC**** de su álbum **_**Back In Black.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Amor a La Carta**

_**XI: "Before He Cheats"**_

"_Right now he's probably __slow dancing__ with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and __she's probably__getting frisky__... __"_

Akane sonrió pícaramente, y se acercó a su novio. –Pues entonces… ahora podemos venir aquí y, hacer _cosas_.- Acarició el pecho de Ranma con los dedos, en un movimiento que iba de arriba hacia abajo.

Ranma pasó su mano por detrás de su espalda y la acercó a él aún más.

-¿_Cosas_?- Apartó los mechones del cuello de Akane y lo besó lentamente. -¿A qué clase de_ cosas_ te refieres?- Continuó con los besos.

Ella cerró los ojos, mientras Ranma la recostaba de la pared. –Pues… a este tipo de… cosas.-

Él profundizó el besó, y pasó sus manos por el delicado cuerpo de Akane, sin olvidar ni un solo lugar. Coló sus manos por debajo de la camisa de la joven, acariciando su vientre, liso, y subiendo por su abdomen, lentamente. Colocó su mano sobre uno de los pechos de Akane, y lo apretó suavemente.

Akane gimió ante aquél contacto, dirigió sus manos a la camisa que Ranma llevaba, desabotonándola y deshaciéndose de ella. Pasó sus manos por la fuerte espalda de Ranma, y besó su pecho repetidamente.

Ranma se deshizo de la camisa de Akane, quitándosela de un tirón. Dirigió sus manos al broche del sujetador, y lo desabrochó sin problemas, como si fuera un experto. Sus manos estaban nuevamente sobre los pechos de Akane, ambos disfrutaban de aquél contacto. Pero antes de poder continuar, un sonido les captó la atención de Akane: el celular de Ranma. Él lo ignoró por completo, y continuó con su labor. Pero el sonido no se detuvo.

-Ranma… deberías contestar.- Dijo Akane, con voz cortada.

De repente, el sonido paró. -¿Viste? No hubo necesidad de contestar.- Pero antes de poder hacer nada, la molesta cancioncita volvió a sonar. –Mierda.- Dijo Ranma, y ésta vez, contestó. -¿Diga? Eh… sí.- Miró a Akane, ella leyó en sus labios el nombre Ronald. –Sí, claro, claro, no se preocupe. Sí, Akane lo sabe…- Ella alzó una ceja, por lo visto la conversación iba a ser un poco larga, o al menos se tendrían que ir, así que empezó a ponerse su ropa; Ranma le indicó con la mano que después le explicaría. –Por supuesto… ajam, ¿De una vez? No, no estoy ocupado, de hecho, si quiere puedo avisarle a Akane. Sí, sí allí estaremos, muchas gracias.- Colgó, y miró a Akane con el ceño fruncido. –Quieren que vayamos dentro de una hora al restaurante.- Suspiró.

-Pero ¿por qué?-

-Porque vienen unos artistas de una "súper universidad en China" o algo así. ¿Nos vamos?-

_**-.-**_

Luego de mucho estrés, mañas decisiones, pleitos, discusiones, platos rotos, salsas mal preparadas, problemas de personal y un incendio; la cocina del restaurante Etcétera pasó de parecer un manicomio, a un hermoso y melodioso Olimpo de dioses.

-Atención, por favor.- La voz de Ronald Ross hizo que todo el personal prestara atención. –Los estudiantes de arte de la Universidad de China están no tardan en llegar, y estaría demás decirles que todo debe estar perfecto. Tanto la comida como el trato especial que _deben_ darles. Todos los años nos visitan en varias ocasiones estudiantes de la Universidad de China, llevándose consigo excelentes opiniones de Etcétera, y no me gustaría que esta fuera la primera vez en que algo falla.-

Los empleados asintieron con la cabeza, mientras comentaban entre sí.

-Tendo y Saotome, no quiero un solo error con la comida. Kai, que los meseros hagan todo lo que tienen que hacer.-

Rhio Ross entró a la cocina, captando la atención de todos los presentes. –Ya están aquí. Manos a la obra.-

Y así fue, el trabajo comenzó sin dar problemas. Nada de incendios, ni pleitos entre los cocineros, simplemente eficacia, la palabra favorita de Ranma Saotome. Y cuando ya nada podía ir mejor… Ronald entró a la cocina.

-¡Saotome! Afuera te quieren conocer.- Exclamó, haciendo que Ranma se alarmara.

-¿A, a mí?-

-¿Ves a otro Saotome en la habitación? Pon tu trasero afuera, ahora.- Era una orden, la cual Ranma obedeció inmediatamente.

Cuando salió el restaurante estaba repleto, como era costumbre. Entre las personas había familias, hombres de negocios, parejas y grupos. Pudo ver a Rhio conversando con un grupo de personas jóvenes, que estaban en una mesa grande.

-Son los que están hablando con Rhio.- Ranma asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el grupo.- No tan rápido Saotome. Un consejo: si te hacen alguna pregunta que no sabes como contestar, responde con otra pregunta. No vayas a quedar en ridículo frente a tanta gente. Lo importante es que pienses que eres tan brillante como ellos; generalmente son engreídos y se creen superiores.- Ronald no soportaba la visita de grupos como esos, siempre queriendo parecer intelectuales y superiores al mundo entero.

-¡Ranma! Aquí estaban ansiosos por conocerte.- Dijo Rhio, mientras lo presentaba con el grupo.-

-Soy Ranma Saotome, es un placer conocerlos.- Pero no lo era.

Varios de los jóvenes lo saludaron con la mano. –Queremos felicitarte viejo, tu comida es excelente.- Dijo uno de ellos, con un aspecto de no haberse bañado en 3 días.

-Realmente sabes como hacer un buen contraste entre lo sólido y las salsas, un halago al paladar. Mis congratulaciones.- Esta vez fue una chica.

-Sí, gracias.- Ranma no sabía qué decir, esta gente era muy rara.

Una voz femenina captó su atención. Era una de las dos chicas que acaban de llegar del baño, y que se habían sentado en la misma mesa de los tipos con los que estaba hablando.

-… debería haberle dicho que lo empezara de nuevo ¡era horrible! Pero sabes que no puedo decirle nada, porque siempre se molesta y…-

-¿Ukyo?- Preguntó Ranma. -¿Ukyo Kuonji?- Preguntó una vez más.

La chica, que al principio se había quedado cortada al escuchar su nombre, ahora fruncía ligeramente el ceño, y sonreía. -¿¡Ranma!? No puede ser…-

Ranma sonrió. –Pues es.-

Ukyo se levantó de la silla y se abalanzó sobre Ranma. -¡Oh Ranma, cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡Ha sido una eternidad! Pero mírate ¡Cómo has cambiado! Ahora estás…- Lo observó de arriba abajo.-… estás hecho un bombón!-

Ranma se sonrojó.

-Mi querido Ranmita, ven aquí y déjame pellizcar esos cachetes como solía hacerlo cuando estábamos en el instituto.- Pellizcó sus cachetes y despeinó su cabello.

-¿Se conocen?- Preguntó el tipo que tenía el_ look_ hippie. Ranma no se había dado cuenta antes de que aquél tipo parecía sacado de una película de los años 60. Que aspecto más chistoso-por no decir patético.

-Así es, Ranma y yo íbamos juntos al instituto, vivíamos casi al lado, además nos conocemos desde muy pequeños.- Explicó la joven de cabellos castaños con una enorme sonrisa. –Entonces, eres el Chef principal de Etcétera, que interesante Ranmita… pero ¿qué pasó con las artes marciales? ¿Las abandonaste?- Preguntó Ukyo, mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

Ranma sonrió amablemente. –No, es sólo que me dediqué de lleno a la cocina, así que ahora no tengo tanto tiempo para practicar como antes.- Explicó.

Ukyo sonrió pícaramente. –Pues voy a decirte algo que pensé que jamás saldría de mi boca: te has vuelto un excelente cocinero; me atrevo a decir que eres mil veces mejor que yo.- Eso último lo dijo en un tono un poco más ¿sexy?

Ukyo siempre había sido una de las más grandes amigas de Ranma. Había estado con él durante toda su infancia y adolescencia, la consideraba una gran amiga. Pero, más allá de una amistad, compartían un sentimiento de deseo. Sí, _compartían, ambos_; algo mutuo, recíproco, que sentían desde que eran adolescentes. Ranma pensaba que era más curiosidad que otra cosa, el hecho de que se contaran las cosas que hacían con otros jóvenes de su misma edad, hacía que Ranma quisiese experimentar aquello con Ukyo. Y ella no se quedaba atrás, oh no. Ranma siempre fue un muchacho muy guapo, y ese carisma y encanto natural que lo envolvía, hacía que la chica más recatada enloqueciera. Como lo hacía con Akane.

Lo peligroso de esta situación, era que ambos lo sentían, y lo sabían. Eran concientes de aquella atracción, y eran concientes de que el otro también sentía lo mismo. Pero Ukyo desconocía un pequeño detalle (el cual Ranma no pensaba mencionar) de la vida de Ranma; un detalle insignificante, algo tan mísero y pequeño que no tenía importancia, al menos no en ese momento; algo tan intrascendente que nos sería mencionado aquella noche; un detalle llamado: Akane Tendo.

Y los jóvenes empezaron a entrar en confianza con Ranma, haciendo que Ukyo se familiarizara con él-por no decir empezara a coquetear- más rápido de lo que él se imaginó.

_**-.-**_

"_...__right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause __she can't shoot whiskey__..."_

-¿Por qué tardará tanto?-

Akane caminaba por las paredes de la cocina, mientras su compañera Suri intentaba calmarla.

-Akane tranquila, ya te dije que cuando salí Ranma estaba de lo más tranquilo hablando con los tipos esos.- Explicaba Suri, intentando calmar los nervios de Akane.

-Sí, tienes razón. Espero que no la esté pasando mal.-

-Lo que me parece muy extraño, es que Ranma no te haya mencionado.- Akane la miró extrañada.- Ya sabes, siempre que lo llaman dice que tu eres excelente y blah, blah, blah y que tus postres son lo máximo, y más blah… y al final siempre sales para que te conozcan, les caes bien a todos y quieren hacer un monumento en donde salgas tu preparando crema batida. Tu sabes, conoces la historia.-

Akane rió ante el comentario de su compañera. Tenía razón, Ranma siempre la mencionaba. Pero seguro que ésta vez él quería sentirse el protagonista de la noche, y eso estaba bien; no tenía porqué compartir su fama con Akane. Además, seguramente que no le dejarían ni hablar, le preguntarían cosas e intentarían torturarla, como estaban haciendo con el pobre de Ranma.

_**-.-**_

-¡Esta vez yo invito!- Exclamó Ranma, haciendo que todos en la mesa gritaran de emoción. –Esta ronda va por cuenta de la casa.-

Ya tenían más de 15 minutos hablando, fiesteando y bebiendo. Ranma se extrañó que Ronald no le dijera nada, pero después cayó en cuenta que un cliente feliz, al que le agrada el ambiente, la comida, y el personal vuelve, y con muchísima gente más. Además de que deja una jugosa propina.

-¡Viejo!- Exclamó Otaru, que era el nombre del tipo con el _look _hippie. -¿¡Dónde habías estado escondido!? ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no nos divertimos tanto en una noche!-

-No importa donde estuve, importa que ahora estamos aquí, y ¡que vamos a por otra ronda de Daiquiris!- Nuevamente, los gritos se apoderaron del lugar, haciendo que Ronald Ross le lanzara una mirada de odio a Ranma. -¿Segura que tus amigos no quieren algo más fuerte?- Preguntó Ranma a Ukyo.

Ella sonrió. –No lo sé, pero sabes que a mi no se me da muy bien beber Ranma, es por eso que pedía los Daiquiris. Brindemos por nuestro reencuentro… por todos estos años de amistad, llenos de buenos momentos. Por nosotros.-

-Por nosotros.- Y brindaron, y luego tomaron otra ronda, y otra, y luego otra más, y el tan esperado postre de la noche nunca llegó, porque _aquél_ detalle no era importante, no en ese momento. Ranma no lo había mencionado al principio, ni lo hizo luego, ni siquiera cuando dijeron que se tenían que ir la 1era vez, ni la 3era, ni la 5ta. Porque estaba demasiado ocupado recordando sus mejores momentos de adolescencia con Ukyo, y quien sabe… quizá reviviendo sentimientos del pasado.

--

En la mañana Ranma se despertó temprano a comparación con su hora habitual. Tomó una ducha y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar.

-Buenos días… son ideas mías ¿O te despertaste más temprano de lo normal hoy?- Preguntó Mousse, observando el comportamiento de Ranma- ¿Vas a practicar artes marciales?-

Ranma negó con la cabeza, mientras sacaba un cartón de jugo de naranja de la refri. –Voy a encontrarme con Ukyo.-

Mousse casi se atraganta con el pedazo de pan que tenía en la boca, al escuchar ese nombre. -¡¿Ukyo!? ¿¡Ukyo Kuonji!?- Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

-Síp- Dijo Ranma –Ayer fue a comer a Etcétera, con un grupo de su universidad.-

-Ya va, ya va, más despacio machote… ¿No que ella se había mudado a China hace años?-

-Así es- asintió Ranma, y se sentó en el sofá.- Pero parece que había una exposición de arte aquí en Japón, y seleccionaron a los 10 mejores alumnos que tenían, entre esos, Ukyo.-

-Así que terminó siendo talentosa, la niña.-

-¿Niña? Si vieras lo que esta hecha. Es como el vino: mientras más años pasaron, mejor se puso.- Tras decir eso sonrió pícaramente y bebió de su jugo.

Mousse no dijo nada hasta unos minutos después. -¿Y Akane sabe que saldrás con Ukyo?- Preguntó, intentando averiguar que se traía Ranma entre manos.

El joven recordó la existencia de su novia. -¡Akane! Cierto, cierto. Pues no he hablado con ella desde… ayer. No sabe que saldré con Ukyo, ni siquiera la conoció. Pero yo no creo que se moleste. De todos modos sólo será un rato, porque después tengo que ir a trabajar. Simplemente, recordaremos los viejos tiempos, es todo.-

¿Y para ti qué es _recordar_ los viejos tiempos, querido Ranmita?

Mousse frunció el ceño ligeramente. –No sé, no creo que sea conveniente que vayas. Tú siempre le tuviste ganas a Ukyo, y ella también a ti, y después de tantos años, no creo que sea lo más apropiado que salgan solos. Por respeto a tu relación con Akane.-

-Tranquilo Mousse, no va a pasar nada entre Ukyo y yo.- Pero Ranma sabía que eso no era verdad, sabía que existía la posibilidad de caer en la tentación, porque Ukyo era muy lanzada y Ranma no sabía si sería capaza de rechazarla.

-Yo sé porque te lo digo, macho. A ti te gusta Akane de verdad, y se que la quieres, pero también conozco tus instintos y se que eres un idiota que sólo aprecia las cosas después de haberlas perdido.-

Ranma frunció el ceño. –Eso no es verdad.- Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para irse. –Te veo ahora.- Cerró la puerta de un portazo, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaba de camino al lugar donde iba a encontrarse con Ukyo.

-¿Quién es Ukyo?- La voz de Shampoo hizo que Mousse se sobresaltara. –Mousse ¿quién es Ukyo?- Insistió, mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

-Ukyo es… una amiga de Ranma. Ella y Ranma se conocen desde que eran unos niños, fueron juntos al instituto y eran casi vecinos; luego ella se mudó a China y no la vimos en años, ahora parece que volvió a Japón por una exposición o algo así, de su universidad.- Explicó Mousse.

Shampoo levantó una ceja mientras se sentaba frente a su novio.– ¿Salieron alguna vez?-

-No, pero a Ukyo siempre le gustó Ranma, y él no se quejaba, nunca llegaron a hacer nada juntos y me temo que ese es el problema.-

-¿El problema?-

Mousse suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. –Ranma siempre quiso con Ukyo, aunque era más por curiosidad que por otra cosas; pero ahora, que no se habían visto en tanto tiempo… temo que Ranma quiera revivir pasiones con Ukyo.-

Shampoo estaba alarmada. –Pero ¡Si Ranma es el novio de Akane! ¿O es que acaso Ukyo no lo sabe?-

-No sólo no lo sabe, sino que no creo que Ranma se lo cuente. Pero existe la posibilidad que si se lo diga, claro.-

-¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó con indignación.- ¡Esto es el acabóse! Pero, la tal Ukyo…- Shampoo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, que descarado era Ranma, definitivamente, no era el Ranma que ella conocía.

-Shampoo, eso es lo que me preocupa. Yo conozco a Ukyo, y puedo decirte que a ella no le importa que Ranma tenga una novia, en el caso de que él se lo cuente.- Dijo Mousse, ya resignado de lo que podía ser la conducta de su mejor amigo.

-Tengo que hablar con Akane.- Dijo Shampoo, decidida.

--

"_...Right now, __he's probably up behind he__r with a pool-stick, showing her __how to shoot a combo__..."_

Ukyo y Ranma estaban en un billar muy de moda. Eran apenas las 2 de la tarde, así que el lugar estaba bastante vacío.

-¡Ranma! No te burles de mí, ya sabes que nunca fui buena jugando billar.- Decía Ukyo entre risas.

-¡Jajaja! Tienes razón, me alegra que seas conciente de ello.- Caminó hacia el otro lado de la mesa de billar, donde estaba Ukyo.- Mira, te voy a enseñar a no fallar cuando la bola esté tan cerca…- Ranma se colocó detrás de ella, para enseñarle la posición más cómoda, una mejor forma de agarre y como tirar. -¿Ves que así es más fácil?- Preguntó Ranma, muy cerca del oído de su compañera… ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de hacer el tiro, y de celebrar porque la bola entró, no se alejaron el uno del otro, sino todo lo contrario. Se quedaron así por un rato, mirándose.

-Sigues teniendo los mismos lindos ojos de siempre.- Dijo Ukyo, de forma sexy y nada inocente.

-¿Si?- Ranma posó sus manos en la cintura de su amiga.- Y tú sigues teniendo el mismo encanto que solías tener…-

_**-.-**_

Eran pasadas de las 8:00 y Etcétera era casi un caos. Problemas con la cocina, los cocineros necesitaban supervisión, ingredientes, un plato principal especial; clientes problemáticos y exigentes, inundaban el lugar; los dueños del establecimiento estaban ausentes… ya que se habían sido invitados a una exposición de arte. Entre todo el caos, había una incógnita que reinaba: ¿Dónde estaba el Chef Saotome? Ranma brillaba por su ausencia, y aquello se hacía notar, por cada minuto que pasaba.

-¿¡Nadie sabe dónde estaba Saotome!?- Exclamó uno de los cocineros, con frustración.

-¿Akane?- Preguntó Suri.

-Le he llamado más de 30 veces, pero no contesta. ¡No tengo idea de dónde pueda estar!-

-¡Bueno basta!- Un grito hizo que los quejidos pararan. –No necesitamos a Saotome para hacer esto bien. ¿¡O es que acaso ustedes no se creen capaces de hacer las cosas sin necesidad de que Saotome esté gritándonos todo el tiempo!?- Kai se había parado sobre una silla, y era él quien hablaba con autoridad ésta vez.- Sé que Saotome ha estado aquí por más de un mes, y que su trabajo ha sido impecable; pero también sé, que todos aquí somos capaces de brillar sin él.-

Las voces inundaron el lugar nuevamente, varias de las personas le dieron la razón a Kai, otras se mantuvieron dudosas, entre esas: Akane.

-Y si lo que quieren es un líder, Saotome no es el único aquí con capacidad de liderazgo. Akane- dijo, ésta vez su tono era más suave- dulce Akane, ¿tendrías el honor de ser nuestra "líder" por el resto de la noche?-

OK, eso no se lo esperaba. -¿Q-qué, yo?-

-Eres la única Akane en el lugar, mujer.- Susurró Suri

-Sí, ¡tú Akane! No hay nadie en este lugar que tenga más carisma o más talento que tú, preciosa.-

-Pero es que Ranma…-

Kai se bajó de la silla y se acercó a ella.- Ni siquiera Saotome. Es que ¿no te has dado cuenta? Akane, tu puedes hacer magia si te lo propones, pero te dejas opacar por Ranma. Dejas que él sea quien se lleve todo el crédito, y dejas que él sea quien brille, más que tú.-

Akane no sabía que decir, porque Kai tenía razón. Ella siempre prefirió que los demás se destacaran antes que ella porque "todavía no era su turno de brillar", pero ¿y ahora? Cuando de verdad había encontrado algo que la apasionaba de verdad… no quería competir con Ranma, simplemente, brillar aunque fuese por una vez; que la llamasen a ella, antes que a él.

-Vamos a ver ¿¡Quién aquí cree que Akane puede hacer lo que desee, si se lo propone? ¿Quién cree que Akane puede liderarnos y llevarnos al éxito?- Preguntó Kai, en voz alta mientras alzaba los brazos.

Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, gritaban el nombre de Akane, que ella podía que era capaz.

-Pues yo no creo- dijo Kai, haciendo que todos callaran- ¡Estoy seguro!- Y nuevamente, haciéndolos estallar.

Porque no hicieron falta más que esas palabras, para que aquella noche caótica, se convirtiera en una noche triunfal para Akane. Pero todo lo que sube… tiene que caer.

_**-.-**_

"_...Right now, she's probably up singing some white-trash version of Shania karaoke... Right now, she's probably saying '__I'm drunk' __and he's a thinking that __he's gonna get lucky__..."_

En el piso de Ranma las risas y los coqueteos no faltaban. Era casi media noche, y Ukyo estaba pasada de copas. Ranma había faltado a su trabajo y Ukyo a su exposición, se habían ido de fiesta durante todo el día.

-Pero en serio… Ranma… eras el peor bailarín de todo Japón ¡cómo es posible que mejoraras tanto!- Exclamó Ukyo, había estado tomando mucho, su tono la delataba.

Ranma rió.- No lo sé, así como tus besos han mejorado…-

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Si nunca me antes me habías besado!- Bebió un poco más de su trago.

-¡Exacto! Pero no sé… probablemente has mejorado… por que no vienes, y me das uno de esos b-besos…-

Ukyo se acercó a él y se sentó en sus piernas.- Hueles a borracho- Dijo Ranma entre risas.

-Cierra la boca Saotome- Ukyo le acalló, besándolo con pasión.

El alcohol, los viejos recuerdos, los años locos, y el sentirse libre fueron los ingredientes principales para que Ranma volviera a ser lo que era: un casanova. A quien no le importaba herir a otra persona, con tal de conseguir su objetivo.

Mousse, Shampoo y Akane entraron en el elevador mientras reían.

-¡Wow Akane! De verdad que te aman en ese lugar, no puedo creer que te hayan aplaudido cuando te fuiste…- Dijo Shampoo, mientras felicitaba a su amiga.

Akane sonrió.- Sí, es que… hoy me hice cargo yo y, al parecer les gustó. Pero es que ellos de por sí son excelentes, no necesitan un líder. Aunque si te soy sincera, me gusta mucho serlo.-

Llegaron al piso justo a las 12:00 –Ahora lo que yo me pregunto es- Dijo Mousse, mientras abría la puerta- dónde estará… ¿¡Ranma!?-

Efectivamente, el mismísimo Saotome, era el que estaba besando a Ukyo en ese preciso momento. Él que no se había dado cuenta de que sus amigos y su novia, habían llegado.

-Que… que…- Fue todo lo que pudo decir Akane.

* * *

**¿Por qué siento que en este momento hay unas cuantas personas que quieren encontrar mi casa y asesinarme? Oh sí, ya lo recuerdo, porque me perdí durante un mes y medio (si mis matemáticas no fallan (que lo más probable es que sí) Y porque hice que Ranma fuera un desgraciado y engañara a Akane, y para ponerle la estrella al arbolito, lo dejé allí. Ups, menos mal que no puse mi dirección en el profile.**

**¡Lo siento! Debí haber actualizado ayer, pero estuve muy ocupada viendo el partido de España contra Italia como para tocar la computadora, entrar al fanfiction y subir el capítulo. Y después de eso, mi felicidad fue tan grande que me largué a celebrar, Oh sí, si quieren hacer que yo pague **_**todo**_**, búsquenme en mi casa después de que España haya ganado un partido. Oh, pero recuerden, no les daré mi dirección (por mi propia seguridad)**

**Pero estoy divagando. Veamos, sobre el capítulo: La canción. Tenía que variar un poco. En el capítulo anterior, usé una canción old school, un súper clásico que realmente me encanta. Pero en este capítulo, usé algo Country, una canción que en lo personal, me parece muy buena, y viene con el tema, también ;) Entonces, simplemente dejaré que dejen hermosos reviews diciendo cuanto me aman y cuan pronto quieren que actualice, y lo mucho que desean asesinarme. ¡Un beso grande, GRACIAS x sus reviews (y paciencia)! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Befote He Cheats****, es una canción de ****Carrie Underwood****, de su álbum **_**Some Hearts**_**.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Amor a La Carta**

_**XII: **__**"Should've said no"**_

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing__  
__The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone__  
__Yesterday I found out about you__  
__Even now just looking at you: feels wrong__  
__You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance__  
__**It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...**_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home__  
__You should've thought twice before you let it all go__  
__You should've know that word, bout what you did with her__  
__Would get back to me...__  
__And I should've been there, in the back of your mind__  
__I shouldn't be asking myself why__  
__you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...__  
__**You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**_

_**(Akane)**_

Aquellas imágenes se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente. Como si se tratara de alguna escena de una película, y cada vez que terminaba, el botón de retroceder se presionaba solo y todo volvía a comenzar. Era una cadena interminable.

Luego de huir del apartamento de Ranma me dejé guiar por la inercia al caminar. Realmente no sabía a donde ir; mi piso no era el mejor lugar porque allí sería el primer sitio donde Ranma iría a buscarme.

Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido: Ranma no había ido a trabajar en todo el día porque estaba con aquella mujer que yo jamás había visto. Pero él parecía conocerla _muy_ bien. Tan bien que estaba besándose con ella en el sofá de su casa. Tan bien que había pasado todo un día a su lado, sin importarle nada más. Tan bien, que me había engañado con ella.

No sé por cuanto tiempo estuve caminando sin rumbo, pero por alguna razón mis pies me arrastraron al lugar donde todo comenzó. El restaurante Etcétera. Estaba cerrado y totalmente a oscuras. Allí me había reencontrado con Ranma. Allí habíamos apostado un beso. Allí lo veía todos los días. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía que cada parte de mi cuerpo desfallecía ante el pensamiento? Tenía que ver a Ranma al día siguiente, y luego al siguiente, y al otro. Tenía que verle la cara, afrontar todo. Tendría que volver a pasar por_ eso_ una vez más.

La calle estaba desierta, no pasaba ni un solo coche. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? ¿Pediría incapacidad por una semana? ¿Y qué pasaría después, cuando la semana se acabara? ¿Pediría otra semana y la siguiente haría lo mismo? Estaba claro que no podía huir de Ranma toda la vida, por que al mismo tiempo estaría huyendo de mis responsabilidades, de mi propia vida.

Estaba claro también que Etcétera ya no sería un buen lugar para que los dos pudiéramos trabajar cómodamente. Y quizá alguno tendría que irse y no volver más. ¿Pero quién? Sería egoísta de mi parte pedirle que se fuera, pero, ¿él no había sido egoísta cuando me engañó? Si alguno de los dos iba a irse, esa persona _no_ sería yo.

Y tampoco me escondería cobardemente, no tenía por qué hacerlo. De hecho, las únicas personas que sabían lo que había ocurrido en el departamento de Ranma éramos él, Shampoo y Mousse. Nadie del trabajo lo sabía, ni tampoco tenían que saberlo. Yo no iba a ser el blanco de las miradas ni de las burlas de los demás. Oh, no. Eso le correspondería a Ranma.

Porque yo no era ninguna estúpida de la que podía burlarse y vivir felizmente para contarlo, no señor. Haría que sufriera todas y cada una de las consecuencias. Lo haría pagar un alto precio por haberme engañado. Atacaría su punto débil, el mismo de todos los especímenes masculinos: su orgullo de hombre.

_**-.-**_

_You can see that I've been crying__  
__And baby you know all the right things: to say__  
__But do you honestly expect me to believe__  
__We could ever be the same...__  
__You say that the past is the past, you need one chance__  
__It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

El techo de su habitación se había vuelto increíblemente interesante; o eso era lo que Ranma pensaba, después de haber estado mirándolo por dos horas y media. No podía conciliar el sueño por el solo hecho de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Ya casi amanecía y aún no encontraba una respuesta. La había cagado. La había cagado muy feamente con Akane. Y de la manera más tonta que hubiera imaginado. Con Ukyo. Se había dejado llevar por la ley del deseo y había hecho caso omiso a lo que su conciencia le decía.

Giró entre las sábanas, intentando encontrar una solución. Tenía que hablar con Akane, obviamente; el único problema era que no estaba tan seguro que ella quisiera hablar con él. Pero se las arreglaría.

En su cabeza no cabía la idea de que Akane no quisiera volver a verle, o hablarle; simplemente le dolía demasiado perderla. Ella había llegado a su vida sin ningún tipo de intenciones, pero se había quedado. Había marcado el corazón de Ranma y había hecho que él la quisiera de verdad. Entonces, ¿por qué la había engañado con Ukyo? Se había dejado seducir por ella olvidándose completamente que tenía una conciencia y una novia. Y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

Se levantó de la cama de sopetón al sentir los rayos del sol en su piel. Salió de su habitación y se dejó caer en el sofá, apoyando el peso de sus codos sobre sus muslos. Miró el reloj de la sala. Una y media, en media hora tendría que ir a trabajar. Suspiró y buscó el teléfono. Marcó el número de Akane y esperó.

-¡Ya le dije que no quiero comprar ningún…!

-¿Shampoo?

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Shampoo, estás ahí? –Preguntó Ranma, una vez más

-¿Ranma?

-Sí, quería… hablar con Akane.

-No está –Hizo una pausa-, y aunque estuviera no creo que quisiera hablar contigo, Ranma. Y yo tampoco.

-¡Espera, Shampoo! No cuelgues, por favor, necesito hablar con Akane, necesito decirle que…

Shampoo suspiró-. Ranma, ¿en verdad eres tan ingenuo como para creer que Akane está dispuesta a hablar contigo? ¿Aún después de lo que pasó? Porque te recuerdo no estabas precisamente jugando al Monopolio con esa mujer.

Ranma se llevó la mano libre a la cabeza y se despeinó, en un acto de desesperación.

-Ya lo sé, Shampoo. Es sólo que necesito explicarle… pedirle disculpas y…

La interrupción de Shampoo fue un pequeño sosiego para Ranma.

-¿Podemos encontrarnos?

_**-.-**_

Ranma sintió una especie de alivio al ver a Shampoo, en verdad pensaba que no iba a aparecerse.

-¿Quieres entrar? –Ranma señaló el café que estaba cruzando la calle.

-No, prefiero que caminemos, así es más rápido.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar.

-Mira, no sé exactamente qué mierda pasaba por tu cabeza cuando te la estabas por montar con la tipa esa –hizo una pausa-, aunque claro, no es difícil adivinarlo…

Ranma abrió la boca para defenderse, pero Shampoo no lo dejó.

-…pero por alguna razón –continuó- sé que fue un error, que estás arrepentido y toda la historia.

-¿C-cómo lo sabes?

-Por tu cara de perro triste y arrepentido, y porque sé que si Akane no te importara no insistirías. Pero, las cosas no son tan fáciles. No soy yo la que tiene que creerte, Ranma, sino Akane.

Ranma se pasó las manos por el pelo, desesperado.

-Ya lo sé, Shampoo. Lo que más me duele es que ella debe estar sufriendo, no podría soportar verla llorar y saber que es mi culpa que…

La carcajada de Shampoo hizo que varios transeúntes la miraran extrañados, incluyendo a Ranma.

-Espera, espera, es que creo que no escuché bien, ¿dijiste llorando?

Otra carcajada invadió a la mujer y Ranma no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y detenerse en seco.

-¿Me puedes decir qué es tan gracioso? –Preguntó sin entender.

Shampoo se secó las lágrimas y detuvo su marcha.

-Lo siento, Ranma, no pude evitar reírme de tu ingenuidad.

-¿Mi ingenuidad?

Ella asintió-. No vas a ver a Akane llorando, ni cerca.

Él parpadeó confundido.

-¿No?

-Para nada –hizo una pausa mientras visualizaba a Akane en su mente, claro que había llorado, pero nunca permitiría que Ranma la viera así por él, y mucho menos frente a sus compañeros de trabajo-, no sé si debería decirte esto, pero créeme que estará muy ocupada como para ponerse a llorar.

-¿A qué te refieres con ocupada? –Inquirió el pelinegro, entre curioso y perturbado.

-Ya lo verás por ti mismo, pero creo que debes saber ciertas cosas.

_-.-_

Akane abrió la puerta del apartamento y lo encontró vacío. Se encogió de hombros, probablemente Shampoo había salido a comprar alguna cosa.

Se dirigió a su habitación y depositó las bolsas de la ropa que había comprado sobre la cama. Suspiró. La primera parte de su plan ya había finalizado. Se puso de pie y se miró en el espejo. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro. La sorpresa que se llevaría Ranma al verla. Su móvil comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolso y Akane se apresuró a contestarlo.

-Ya llegué, preciosa.

Akane sonrió.

-Enseguida bajo.

Hoy nada de _crocs_. Ese tipo de calzado no combinaba en lo absoluto con su nuevo _look_ de mujer fatal. Se calzó los altos y sensuales tacones negros que había comprado, se echó una última mirada en el espejo y salió de su apartamento, sintiéndose una reina. No podía esperar a ver el rostro de Ranma cuando la viera llegar acompañada._ Muy bien _acompañada.

_-.-_

Ranma sazonaba el bistec sin mucho esfuerzo, su cuerpo estaba en la cocina pero su mente flotaba en un lejano y parsimonioso océano de cavilaciones sobre las palabras de Shampoo y Akane. Y tan ensimismado estaba, que no se dio cuenta de cuánto pasaba a su alrededor, si no hasta que Suri pegó el grito en el cielo.

-_¡Ohdiosmíosantísimo!_

El trozo de carne estuvo a punto de caérsele de las manos al escuchar el chillido de Suri, que estaba preparando una ensalada César muy cerca de él. Sus ojos se habían posado en la puerta de la cocina, la cual miraba como quien acaba de ver un fantasma.

_Un fantasma muy sexy._

Varios de sus compañeros también se sorprendieron y hasta se escucharon silbidos y halagos a la persona que acababa de entrar a la cocina. O debería decir _personas_. Se trataba de una pareja, o al menos eso parecía, por la forma en la que el tipo tenía a la mujer abrazada por la cintura, muy sugestivamente.

Ranma no tardó en identificar al sujeto rubio como Kai, quien sonreía con arrogancia. Lo que si le demoró unos segundos más fue identificar a la sensual pelirroja cuyo vestido negro no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

_Ladrón que roba a ladrón, tiene cien años de perdón… ¿no?_

Ranma no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y estrujar los puños, al mismo tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula para contener su rabia.

_Traición se paga con traición… ¿no?_

_Pero ella no te está traicionando, porque técnicamente lo tuyo con ella es historia. ¿Recuerdas? Ukyo y tú…_

Y eso era lo que más le molestaba. El saber que no tenía ningún derecho en reclamarle a Akane –_su _Akane- por estar tan acaramelada con Kai.

Bilis subió por su garganta al pensar en el nombre. Akane había elegido muy bien, sabía que Kai estaba muy atraído a ella y que Ranma lo detestaba. Maldito fuera.

-¡Akane! –Exclamó Koishi, uno de los ayudantes-, ¿estrenando _look_? Y veo que novio también.

Todos rieron. Todos, menos Ranma, naturalmente.

Akane no pudo evitar sentirse triunfadora. No por el hecho de que el pelo rojo le sentara tan fabulosamente; o porque aquél vestido resaltara sus curvas casi descaradamente; tampoco porque Kai hubiera aceptado pasarla a buscar y cenar con ella en el día libre de ambos. En realidad, aquella sensación de regocijo se la había brindado la mirada furibunda de un cierto Chef ojiazul. Y la cereza en el helado fueron su ceño fruncido y puños apretados.

¿Quién dijo que la venganza era mala y ponzoñosa? Mentira. El que lo dijo nunca tuvo la dicha de sentirse así. La venganza, mala o no, era como el postre más delicioso jamás preparado.

_Dulce_.

_Y aquello apenas comenzaba_.

Al principio, cuando Akane lo había llamado para invitarlo a cenar en su día libre, Kai se sorprendió. Pero aceptó muy gustoso ya que Akane le gustaba bastante. Lo que le extrañó un poco fue que Akane quisiera cenar en Etcétera, y no en otro lugar. Kai se encogió de hombros y decidió complacer a la dama.

-Entonces, guapa, ¿salimos?

-Adelántate, yo voy a dejar esto –dijo señalando el pequeño maletín que tenía en su mano izquierda-, son unas cosas para mañana.

Kai asintió y salió de la cocina, luego de darle un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Ranma había observado todos y cada unos de los movimientos de Akane luego de que Kai saliera. Se había dirigido a uno de los armarios para depositar su maletín, y luego había caminado hacia él con paso felino.

Una vez estuvo frente a su mesa, Ranma habló:

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó, ardiendo de los celos.

Akane le regaló una sonrisa pícara y presuntuosa.

-Me divierto en mi día libre,_ Saotome_.

-¿Con Kai?

-¿Qué tiene? –Introdujo uno de sus finos dedos en la salsa que Ranma estaba preparando y luego se lo llevó a la boca, seductoramente-. Creí que estábamos viendo a otras personas, ¿no, Ranma?

Un deje de dolor atravesó la mirada de Akane, haciendo que Ranma sintiera una punzada en su interior que le recordó que no estaba en condiciones de reclamarle nada a ella.

-Akane, yo lo…

-¿Lo sientes? –Ironizó, mientras borraba su sonrisa-. Claro que lo sientes. Sientes el hecho de que te haya atrapado con las manos en la masa.

La frustración comenzó a apoderarse Ranma y esta vez no pudo evitar acercar su rostro al de ella.

-Fue un error, Akane, me dejé llevar, en verdad no…

-Eso es exactamente lo que yo planeo hacer esta noche con Kai –Acercó sus labios al oído de Ranma-: dejarme llevar.

Al apartarse le guiñó un ojo y antes de retirarse, agregó:

-Por cierto, tu salsa está desabrida.

Dicho aquello se marchó con paso firme y seguro, como quien acaba de ganar una gran batalla.

Ranma supo que Shampoo había estado en lo cierto. Akane no iba a parar hasta hacerlo escarmentar. Y probablemente conseguir que se disculpara de rodillas, con lágrimas en los ojos y un disfraz de hada de los dientes. Okay, probablemente eso último no, pero por allí iba el asunto.

Y aún así, no iba a darle el lujo a Kai de pasárselo bomba con Akane. Al menos no durante la cena. No si él podía evitarlo.

_-.-_

-¿Qué vas a pedir? –Preguntó Kai, mientras miraba la carta.

Akane se encogió de hombros-. Cualquier cosa –Él la miró-. Quiero decir, cualquier cosa es buena aquí, pero creo que pediré un _filet mignon_.

Kai le sonrió y apartó un mechón rojizo del rostro de Akane.

-Estás muy guapa hoy, y ese color rojo te queda… de muerte.

Akane notó que Ranma salía de la cocina y se dirigía a ellos, por lo que se mordió el labio inferior, posó su mano sobre la de Kai que descansaba en su mejilla y le sonrió.

-Ojala todos los hombres fueran como tú, Kai.

Ranma intentó hacer caso omiso a lo que acababa de escuchar, y actuó como si aquello fuera sumamente normal.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y soy el chef principal de Etcétera, esta noche seré yo quien los atienda, por ser ustedes unos clientes tan especiales. –Dibujó una sonrisa irónica intentando disimular su odio hacia Kai y hacia aquella situación. Quería disfrutar de la reacción de Akane, seguramente se molestaría por aquello.

Pero Akane, lejos de molestarse, se alegró. Así sería mucho más fácil que Ranma la viera coquetear con Kai y supiera lo que se siente ver a la persona que quieres con otro.

-¡Qué honor! –Exclamó regalándole su mejor sonrisa.

Kai se mostró apático ante la aparición de Ranma. Él solo quería pasar un rato agradable con Akane, y no iba a permitir que nadie se lo arruinara.

-¿Ya saben qué van a ordenar?

Ambos se miraron, preguntándose si estaban listos. Ante la afirmativa de Akane, Kai habló:

-Akane quiere un _filet mignon_ y yo un…

-¿Y es que acaso ella no puede ordenar por sí misma? –Interrumpió Ranma, de manera cortante.

Kai abrió la boca para reclamarle su altanería, pero Akane no lo dejó. Estaba disfrutando verlo así, enojado, celoso.

-Déjalo, Kai. No todos los hombres saben lo que es ser un caballero y cómo deben tratar a las mujeres. –Le acarició la mano mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Ranma apretó los puños. Maldito Kai, por intentar robarse a _su_ novia. Maldita Akane, por hacerle eso. Y Maldito él, por haberla cagado.

-¿Algo más?

-Yo quiero unos camarones al pesto.

Ranma le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Akane antes de retirarse.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –La pregunta de Kai tomó a Akane por sorpresa-. Me refiero a la hostilidad de Saotome.

-Ah, eso –ella le restó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de su mano-, es un inmaduro. Supongo que está celoso porque estoy contigo y no con él.

-Comprendo –y dicho eso soltó una risa que desconcertó a Akane.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Preguntó Akane in entender el chiste.

-Oh, es sólo que había un rumor en la cocina que decía que tú y Saotome estaban saliendo –Sonrió y el semblante de Akane se mantuvo serio-, Es decir, ¿Saotome y tú? –Con su mano golpeó suavemente la mesa, mientras se reía-. ¡Qué tontería!

Ella fingió una sonrisa y le dio un sorbo a su copa de agua.

-Porque, no era verdad –Kai había dejado de reír y ahora la miraba con curiosidad-, o sí, ¿Akane?

Ella no supo que contestar. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía admitir que habían estado saliendo, porque luego Kai preguntaría la razón de su ruptura y ella prefería ahorrarse esa humillación. Además, sospecharía que aquella cena era sólo para molestar a Ranma.

-Pues, digamos que Ranma y yo somos un tanto incompatibles, y las cosas no funcionaron. Pero no hablemos de eso, por favor.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, Ranma apareció con la sopa que ofrecía la casa. La de esta noche era minestrones.

El Chef colocó uno de los platos humeantes frente a Akane y ella le sonrió con altanería. El otro plato, sin embargo, cayó sobre el regazo de Kai cuando Ranma tropezó _accidentalmente_ con sus propios pies.

Kai no tardó en sentir como el líquido caliente traspasaba la tela de su pantalón y le quemaba la pierna.

-¡Joder! –Exclamó mientras se alejaba de la mesa con la silla, para poder limpiarse con la servilleta.

-Discúlpame, me tropecé, déjame ayudarte con eso. –Tomó uno de los vasos con agua fría y se lo echó en el regazo, empapándolo-. ¿Mejor así?

La mirada asesina de Kai lo hizo sonreír por dentro.

-Ranma, ¿por qué no te retiras y dejas que nosotros solucionemos esto por nuestra cuenta? –Esta vez fue Akane quien intervino, modestísima con Ranma por su actitud infantil.

-Oh, lo menos que puedo hacer por mi torpeza es ayudar –Le sonrió como un niño y Akane le arrebató la servilleta que tenía en las manos. No iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Se puso de pie y con paso lento caminó hacia la silla de Kai, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su regazo y lentamente, con la servilleta de tela, comenzó a secar el interior de los muslos de Kai con una caricia muy sugestiva.

-¿Así está mejor? –Preguntó con su voz más sensual sin romper el contacto visual. El rubio dejó de quejarse y asintió, un tanto pasmado por el gesto. Ranma sintió que bullía por dentro.

¡Eso era increíble! ¡¿Cómo era posible que el tiro le saliera por la culata con todo lo que hacía?!

Sin decir nada más se retiró, antes de que las ganas de echársele encima a Kai incrementaran y decidiera asesinarlo con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

Entró a la cocina dando fuertes zancadas y echando humo por las orejas. Sus compañeros atribuyeron su mal humor a algún cliente insatisfecho, pero sólo unos pocos en verdad notaron que el Chef Saotome estaba celoso, porque su _novia_ estaba con otro.

Minutos después, envió a una de las meseras a que llevara la comida a la mesa de Akane y Kai. Aún no se sentía con ánimos de aparecerse por esos lares.

Ahora que estaba lejos de ellos podía analizar mejor la situación, y darse cuenta que aquello no estaba nada bien. Agradeció que los hermanos Ross no se encontraran en la ciudad esa noche, porque de haberse enterado del pequeño accidente, sus actos hubieran tenido repercusiones severas.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y bufó. Varios de sus compañeros lo miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Pudo escuchar ciertos comentarios, que decían que Akane había dejado a Ranma por Kai, otros no comprendían el por qué de su actitud y estrés.

Otra cosa que le molestaba enormemente era que Akane –_su_ Akane- se viera tan bien con aquel color rojo en su pelo, y aquel vestido sensual, y estuviera estrenando su nuevo_ look_ con el pelmazo de Kai. Se veía tan sexy, tan fascinante y atrevida, como nunca la había visto.

Continuó con su labor durante un rato, intentando no pensar en la parejita feliz que estaba cenando a unos metros de distancia de él, separados por una pared. Pero toda su concentración y autocontrol se vieron interrumpidos cuando una de las meseras entró muy sonriente a la cocina.

-Parece que Kai y Akane se lo están pasando bomba afuera. –Le sonrió a Koishi y él le devolvió el gesto-. Me pidieron champagne para brindar. Al parecer, están saliendo.

Tras decir aquello la cocina se llenó de voces, todas murmurando al mismo tiempo sobre aquello. ¿Akane y Kai? Pero, ¿Akane no había estado saliendo con Ranma? ¿O eran sólo amigos? ¿A eso se debía el mal humor de Saotome? ¿Akane estaría con los dos?

De repente, Ranma sintió el peso de varias miradas sobre él. Y aquello lo enfureció. Entonces dejó lo que estaba haciendo, olvidó su autocontrol y decidió que era hora de volver al ataque.

Se acercó a la mesera y le arrebató el champagne y la cubeta de hielo.

-Yo se los llevaré.

Salió de la cocina apretando la mandíbula y con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

_-.-_

No podía negarlo, en verdad estaba pasándola muy bien con Kai. La había sorprendido con su personalidad. Él siempre le había dado la impresión de ser mujeriego, presuntuoso y arrogante, pero en realidad era simpático y gracioso.

Akane agradeció aquello con todo su corazón. La compañía de Kai había sido una especie de bálsamo para aliviar el dolor y la rabia del engaño de Ranma. Su plan había consistido en salir con Kai para poner celoso a Ranma, y que sintiera en carne propia lo que ella sintió, al verlo con aquella mujer.

Pero su mayor satisfacción se la había brindado Kai, con su agradable compañía.

-Tenía pensado que después de cenar podíamos ir a…

Pero su frase se vio interrumpida por una cubeta de hielo que fue colocada bruscamente en el centro de la mesa, haciendo que todo sobre ella tambaleara. Ranma había llegado con el champagne.

-Me parece que deberías ser más cuidadoso, Saotome. –Comentó Kai.

El pelinegro lo miró como si no hubiera dicho nada y tomó un cuchillo para descorchar el champagne. Sabía que aquella técnica era peligrosa, sobre todo si no se tenía mucha práctica como era su caso, pero no le importó. Después de todo, la idea era herir a Kai con el corcho. Con una maniobra no tan rápida –tampoco le quería sacar un ojo al tipo-, descorchó la botella haciendo que tanto el corcho como la espuma salieran disparados en dirección de uno de los ojos del rubio.

-¡Mierda! –El sonido del abrir de la botella y la exclamación de Kai captaron la atención de varios clientes-. ¡Saotome, te dije que fueras más cuidadoso, joder!

Se llevó ambas manos al ojo izquierdo y arrugó toda la cara, en señal de dolor.

Akane sintió que indignación recorría su cuerpo, así como una sensación de turbación se apoderaba de ella al ver un poco de sangre en la mano de Kai.

-Eres un salvaje. –Se puso de pie para auxiliar al rubio, que se quejaba por el dolor y la hinchazón que comenzaba a formarse.

Ranma aguantó la risa. No era para tanto, era como si te golpearan con una bola de béisbol, no le pasaría nada. Nada más que un ojo morado y un dolor fastidioso, claro estaba.

-¡Cuánto lo siento! –Había sonado más hipócrita de lo que quiso-. Déjame ayudarte, por favor.

Tomó un par de hielos y se los acercó a la cara, pero Kai retrocedió.

-¡Sólo aléjate de mí! –Exclamó colocando una de sus manos frente a él, como escudo protector.

-Ya has hecho mucho esta noche. –El tono de voz de Akane fue serio y filoso como un cuchillo-. Deberías retirarte.

Su sonrisa se borró de su rostro inmediatamente y por primera vez en toda la noche sintió que por más que intentara arruinar la velada de Akane, no podría reparar su error. Y por más novios que le espantara, no cambiaría su engaño.

Su dolor sólo se incrementó al ver aquel mismo sentimiento en los ojos de Akane. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero supo que sería inútil en el momento que ella dejó de mirarlo y se inclinó para ayudar a Kai.

Los cubos de hielo cayeron al piso emitiendo un sonido que sólo él pudo escuchar. Caminó con paso lento hacia la salida, sin importarle que su turno aún no hubiera terminado.

El frío de la noche le golpeó el rostro como una ráfaga, pero él lo sintió como un suspiro. Mientras caminaba hacia su auto, se quitó el mandil y la pechera. Se pasó la mano libre por el pelo, despeinándose, como si aquel simple gesto lo ayudara a canalizar de alguna manera el vendaval de sensaciones que lo golpeaban por dentro.

Abrió la puerta del auto y lanzó el mandil y la pechera dentro, pero no entró. Necesitaba de ese aire frío, necesitaba alguna sensación externa, porque sentía que todo dentro de él lo enloquecía. Necesitaba sacarlo de alguna manera, drenarlo todo, o no sabía que sería de él.

_I can't resist… befote you go, tell me this_

_Was it worth it?_

_Was she worth this?_

_No… no no no…_

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo así, cabizbajo, taciturno, con el viento acariciando su pelo y su rostro, y no fue hasta que escucho unas risas muy cerca de él, que reaccionó.

Akane y Kai caminaban rápidamente hacia el que Ranma supuso sería el auto de Kai. Él rubio tenía una venda improvisada en el ojo izquierdo, y una sonrisa en el rostro. Akane iba riendo a su lado, prendada de su brazo. Iban tan ensimismados que se dieron cuenta de su presencia sólo cuando se hizo notar.

-¡Akane, espera!

La aludida se giró para encontrarse con la mirada azul de Ranma. Kai la imitó, y frunció el ceño como pudo, al verlo. Ella le hizo un gesto a Kai para que se adelantara y él asintió. Caminó hacia Ranma y detuvo a un metro de él

-¿Qué quieres, Ranma?

-¿Te vas a ir con él?

-¿A caso no es obvio? –Se giró para irse y Ranma la tomó de la muñeca-. Suéltame.

-No te vayas con él, por favor.

-¿Quieres que me vaya contigo? –Soltó una risita irónica-. ¿Por qué mejor no te vas con esa tipa con la que estabas ayer? Al parecer te llevas muy bien con ella, y seguro es mejor que yo.

-No, eso no es verdad.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces no entiendo por qué decidiste engañarme con ella, Ranma. –Intentó soltarse de tu agarre, pero él no la dejó.

-Akane, no es así, tú no entiendes…

Akane sintió una mezcla de furia y dolor que le subía hasta instalarse en su pecho.

-¿¡Qué no entiendo!? –Con un movimiento brusco liberó su muñeca del agarre de Ranma-. ¿¡Y qué es lo que tengo que entender, Ranma!? ¡Dímelo, dímelo, por favor! –Sus ojos se nublaron de la rabia y el dolor, y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer-. ¿Sabes qué? Sí, tienes razón. No entiendo cómo pude ser tan estúpida y ni siquiera verlo venir. No entiendo cómo pudiste hacerme eso, después de que te entregué toda mi confianza. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

Se secó las lágrimas como pudo, pero supo que no serviría de nada. Necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba gritar y llorar. Espetarle a Ranma que era un estúpido y un egoísta.

-Tú no eres estúpida, el único imbécil aquí soy yo, por haberme dejado llevar, por haber accedido a aquello.

-¿Valió la pena? –Ranma, que no se esperaba esa pregunta, la miró sin comprender-. ¿Ella valió la pena? ¿Tu aventura con ella valió más que lo nuestro?

No. Por supuesto que no. Y ahora que lo veía de esa manera, se daba cuenta que nada valía más que eso.

-Si tan sólo hubieras dicho que no, Ranma, me estaría yendo contigo en este momento.

Le envió una última mirada que mostraba todo su dolor y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia el auto de Kai.

Ranma sintió que una parte de él se iba con cada paso que Akane daba alejándose de él. Quiso llorar, quiso gritarle que se detuviera, que Kai no era para ella. Pero no lo hizo.

Porque ya no era _su_ Akane.

* * *

**¿Hay alguien allí? **

**Yo sólo espero que sí. **

**Ha pasado un año y mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, y la verdad es que no existe ninguna excusa real o inventada que pueda darles. Sólo les digo que esta vez _no_ me voy a demorar en actualizar _-en serio_- porque ya sólo faltan uno o dos capítulos para que la historia termine.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews a lo largo de este tiempo en el que estuve ausente, recordándome que tenía algo pendiente con ustedes.**

**Besos a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **


End file.
